Dangerous Dous
by DisneySktrGrl
Summary: It's a High School Musical Suite Life of Zack and Cody Crossover. When the EH gang comes to the Tipton they're in for one heck of a ride. If they thought the first day was exciting, they have no idea. NEW CHAPTER ADDED: Final Chapter
1. Finding Out

I know they're tons of these, but I'm writing one, too. Just a crossover

**Title:** Dangerous Duos

**Rating: **K+ or G

**Reason for Rating: **Simply kissing that's about it

**Stars: **Ashley Tisdale, Zac Efron, Dylan Sprouse, Cole Sprouse, Kim Rhodes, Brenda Song, Vanessa Anne Hudgens, Monique Coleman, Lucas Gabreel, Corbin Blue, Olesya Rulin, Chris Warren Jr.,

Albuquerque Update:

The students of East High are really glad when they find out about the cross-country trip to Boston. Nine students from East High get to go to Boston for a trip and learning experience. After weeks of nail biting, torture, they finally announced the people who could go, and of course the gang was picked.

"Yes, a month of nothing but relaxing around in a swanky hotel and best of all, no teachers" Chad says as they walk out of school.

"Wait, is everyone here, role call. Chad" Troy started going over role

"Here" Chad says

"Zeke" Troy said

"Here" Zeke replied

"Gabriella"

"Here" Gabriella said

"Taylor, Jason, Kelsi" Troy said

"Here" Taylor said

"Sup" Jason said

"I'm here too," Kelsi said quietly

"I guess everyone is here" Troy said, they started walking again.

"Freeze" A voice said from behind the group. All heads turned to see none other Coach Bolton.

"Hey Dad" Troy said

"You have to go to the principals office, you have to find out the details of the trip. The other two are in the office waiting for you" He said

"Other two" Jason said nervously

"Yeah, the other two, the deal was eight, we got our notes and they got theirs" Gabriella says

"I wonder who they are?" Chad asked, all eyes landed on him

"It's got to be the only other two in the school that want to go across the country to relax, and see the sites" Troy said, all of them froze and if on cue, they all said "The Evans" in unison

Boston Update:

"What do you mean, if anyone should get to date Trevor it should be me" London says angrily to the other three girls around her

"Two things London, one he kissed me so I would be who he picked, and two why are we talking about past guys" Maddie said

"Because Maddie, we're bored, and we have two days until the new guests come. I hope one of them is cute" Corrie said

"I hope one of them has long brown hair, blue eyes, and isn't really smart" London says

"No, Blond hair, green eyes, and can dance" Corrie says

"Can you even dance?" Maddie asked in disbelief

"Uh huh, I learned to dance when I was five. My mom's cousin, put me in dance class for five months" Corrie said

"Whatever, I just want a guy with a brain, and muscles" Mary-Margaret says

"I want some one charming, and sweet, kind and caring, and isn't afraid to try something new every once in a while." Maddie says

"Hey baby, I can be all that" Zack said smoothly walking up to Maddie

"Puh-lease, Zack, I need someone who I can look up to" Maddie says

"Someone with a brain" Mary-Margaret says

"Who's cute" London adds

"And has the dreamiest eyes" Corrie added in, all three girls sighed dreamily and went off into a dream world thinking of their perfect guy.

"Zack, give up. I heard there are eight people coming, you're never going to get Maddie's attention. The eight people that are coming, probably have some hot girls for us and guys, for those four." Cody says

"Wait, babes are coming too. Wouldn't it be great if one girl came and looked hot like Maddie, only not as sarcastic" Zack says

"Zack, do you know the chances of a girl that looks the exact same as Maddie, showing up. And if she does, I call her" Cody says earning him a strange look from everyone

"Since when are you interested in my girl" Zack says

"I'm not interested in your girl, I'm interested in a girl that looks like your girl, but less sarcastic" Cody said

"I'm not sarcastic" Maddie says

"Yeah you are" everyone says in unison

HSM TSL HSM TSL HSM TSL HSM TSL HSM TSL HSM TSL HSM TSL

Right now I have no idea what couples I'm doing.

Please say in your reviews what couples you'd like to see, the characters are listed below:

Chad Danforth

Cody Martin

Corrie Daniels

Gabriella Montez

Jason Cross

Kelsi Neilson

London Tipton

Maddie Fitzpatrick

Mary Margaret

Ryan Evans

Sharpay Evans

Taylor McCessie

Troy Bolton

Zack Martin

Zeke Ballard

Please give me selections, and no slashes. I can pretty much make anything happen except for boy/boy and girl/girl relationships.


	2. Deadly 'E' Twins

**Thanks for all the contributions love the ideas and will definitely put some in action. I also want in some reviews your ideas on a game show, if I made a game show for HSM and TSL where we see who knows best and they were put in competitions against each other, would any one read it?**

**Well, here's chapter two, sorry for the wait had to work.**

Albuquerque Update:

They rushed to the office and sure enough the Evans twins were in there talking to the principal. Ryan seemed to be listening, while Sharpay was doodling on a piece of paper.

"Welcome, you guys, take a seat and I'll tell you all what's happening" Mr. Hanson said to the gang who just came in. They took seats and then he began again. "You may think, this will be a month of nothing but relaxing in a swanky hotel with your friends, I mean, there's no homework, or teachers. But here's the thing, you will have work. You guys will be staying at the Tipton hotel in Boston, that place has many cultural landmarks and you will be required to see all of them. You have one month to look at the many landmarks. And if you don't, you will get an F in history automatically, and get detention for twenty consecutive days. Do you still want to go?" Mr. Hanson asks, there was a chorus of yes' and yeah's. "Ok, you will have to write a report in your own words on every site you see. Two pages, single spaced. If you're still interested, get this signed by your parents and sign it yourself. Bring it back tomorrow and give it to my secretary." Mr. Hanson says handing each of them a piece of paper.

"Can I go now?" Sharpay asks looking up from her paper

"Ms. Evans, you may leave, once you give me the paper you've been doodling on and head to detention tomorrow after school." Mr. Hanson says holding put his hand. She puts the paper in his hand and he glances at it. He then smiles and places it down. "Why Ms. Evans, I didn't know you had an interest in basketball?" he asks

"What? I don't, I was just doodling down pictures" Sharpay says

"Well, you should think about our art program. You're very good" he says

"I focus on drama, not art. Come on Ry, we have to get these signed and we have a lot of other work to do" Sharpay says standing up, Ryan stands up after her and the two exit the room.

"Is she always that…" the principal begins

"Bossy" Gabriella adds

"Stuck up" Taylor adds

"Annoying" Chad adds

"Rude" Jason adds

"Hot" Zeke adds

"Self-absorbed" Troy adds

"I'll go with different" Mr. Hanson says

"Yeah pretty much" they say in unison

"She's been like that for years, and no one knows why?" Taylor says

"Do we have to share rooms on this trip?" Gabriella asks

"Yes, the rooms will be decided after we know who is coming, you guys can go now" Mr. Hanson says

The group soon left and they all got online shortly after eating dinner. DancingDiva33 is Sharpay; Wildcat66 is Troy; DramaDude13 is Ryan; BuffFluff44 is Chad; BallPlaya22 is Zeke; PlayMaka31 is Kelsi; WildWarrior74 is Jason; ChemCrazy44 is Taylor; MathGirl99 is Gabriella.

7:00 pm PlayMaka31 has just signed on

7:00 pm BallPlaya22 has just signed on

7:02 pm Wildcat66 has just signed on

7:03 pm WildWarrior74 has just signed on

7:03 pm BuffFluff44 has just signed on

7:04 pm MathGirl99 has just signed on

7:05 pm ChemCrazy44 has just signed on

Wildcat66: I got it signed

WildWarrior74: Same here

BuffFluff44: ditto

ChemCrazy44: my folks were ready 2 sign

MathGirl99: what your folks cant wait 2 get rid of u

ChemCrazy44: ha ha my bro was

MathGirl99: LOL

PlayMaka31: I can come, yeah

Wildcat66: what about the deadly Evans

WildWarrior74: who cares

PlayMaka31: I know they can come

ChemCrazy44: g2g

MathGirl99: why

ChemCrazy44: im late for a college prep class

BuffFluff44: boring

ChemCrazy44: shut up; gabs comin 2 chem meeting tomorrow

MathGirl99: W.T

ChemCrazy44: 5; chem. room don't b late

MathGirl99: k

7:15 pm ChemCrazy44 has just signed off

7:16 pm MathGirl99 has just signed off

BuffFluff44: why u want 2 know if the deadly 'E' twins r comin, Troy?

Wildcat66: I don't know, if they don't who else would come?

PlayMaka31: probably some kid in drama club; or a history fan

WildWarrior74: a history nerd? skip 'E' give me history

BallPlaya22: k, what are the closet kind of early humans to us?

Wildcat66: Cro-Magnon

WildWarrior74: u know the answer

Wildcat66: yeah, I pay attention when people aren't in da room

BallPlaya22: what people

Wildcat66: nunya

7:25 pm Wildcat66 has just signed off

7:26 pm DramaDude13 has just signed on

7:27 pm DancingDiva33 has just signed on

DancingDiva33: since when r we the deadly 'E' twins

DramaDude13: yeah, shes the deadly 1

DancingDiva33: shut up Ry

PlayMaka31: Shar acts strict at times and her glares r deadly and u , Ryan, always follow her around like a shadow so u count as the deadly shadow or deadly twin. Your last name is Evans that starts with an E so u r the deadly 'E' twins

DancingDiva33: o, that sucks

DramaDude13: im not a shadow, I do what I want

DancingDiva33: Ry can u get me soda

DramaDude13: sure

DramaDude13: I mean get it yourself

DancingDiva33: excuse me

DramaDude13: get it yourself

DancingDiva33: 

DramaDude13: she's probably comin in, in 5 4 3 2 1 hi Shar

7:32 pm DramaDude13 has just signed off

BallPlaya22: that was weird

7: 40 pm DramaDude13 has just signed on

DramaDude13: im back, had 2 get her a soda and get me an ice pack

BuffFluff44: LOL, u got beat up by a girl

DramaDude13: Shar is a three time national karate championship winner, she is like a level ten black belt, u want to make her mad

BuffFluff44: remind me not 2 get on her bad side

DancingDiva33: Ry, im a level eleven black belt, & Chad u r on my bad side already

7:50 pm DancingDiva33 has signed off

BuffFluff44: she knows she wants me

7:52 pm DancingDiva33 had signed on

DancingDiva33: ur right Chad I do want u, arrested and beaten up in jail

7:55 pm DancingDiva33 has signed off

BuffFluff44: …

DramaDude13: I thought so

8:00 pm BuffFluff44 has signed off

8:01 pm BallPlaya22 has signed off

8:01 pm WildWarrior74 has signed off

8:02 pm PlayMaka31 has signed off

8:02 pm DramaDude13 has signed off

Boston Update:

"Can you go any faster?" an impatient Zack asked Cody.

"I can only go so fast, you want to try to break Moseby's code. Wait, I think I know it" Cody says looking back down and typing in something.

"Access code granted" A computerized voice said

"What'd you put in?" Zack asked

"Since it wasn't his birthday, credit card number, his mom's name, his name, and since he has no pets or children, I tried the only tactical thing." Cody says

"And that is?" Zack asked

"What he fears the most, his password is twin terror, only there's no space." Cody says

"Whatever, just figure out who is in the group from that school, and their names"

"Why am I doing this again?"

"Because, I'm going to burn Blankie if you don't. now hurry before Moseby gets back"

"Got them, there are nine students, Troy, Sharpay, Zeke, Gabriella, Taylor, Ryan, Chad, Jason, and Kelsi."

"Got their last names too"

"Bolton, Evans, Ballard" Cody began

"I don't want to know them now, I hear foot steps come on" Zack says grabbing Cody's arm and pulling him out of the room. Mr. Moseby walks in afterwards and sits down. The boys quickly get to their room, Maddie was watching them that night but all the boys were worried about, mostly Zack, was what the people coming looked like. When they got in they ran to the computer. Then one by one put in the names of the girls.

"Kelsi is fist" Zack said

"Kelsi Neilson, it's searching, loading, done. She wrote and composed an entire musical that was performed and got very good reviews" Cody says reading the article.

"Where's her picture?" Zack asked

"Here" Cody says clicking on a picture. She had her hair down and was smiling a warm smile to whoever was holding the camera.

"Ok, Gabriella Montez" Zack says, Cody searched and then stared at the computer screen.

"Does she like Corrie to you?" Cody asked Zack.

"Nope, she looks like a girl that apparently has a boyfriend. There's a guy in the latest picture" Zack says pointing to Troy in the corner. "Taylor McCessie" he said

"Now she looks like Mary Margaret" Cody says

"Something is wrong with your eyes, this one seems happy, Mary is kind of annoyingly unexcited" Zack says making a weird face, as the bell rings. "That must be Maddie, I'll go get the door" Zack says leaving the room. Cody puts in the final name and then gasps as under the name Sharpay Evans it shows a picture of Maddie. He clicked on the article and read about this Maddie clone. She maintains a B+ average, loves plays and music, and had an unmistaken able fashion sense. He clicked on the picture and stared it, when Maddie walked into the room to see what Cody was doing she gasped.

"Cody, why are you staring at a picture of me?" She asks stepping closer to Cody.

"That's the thing, I'm not looking at you, I'm looking at a person who looks like you. See Zack wanted to see what these girls looked like so he made me get the names and search for them. When I put in this name, Sharpay, a picture of a person that looks like you came up. I don't know why, but I don't think I'm looking at you" Cody says still looking at the picture.

"Cody, I know what I look like, that is definitely me. And why don't you think you're looking at a picture of me?" she asks

"Two reasons, one this picture I'm looking at was taken on a cruise to Rome and you haven't ever been on a cruise or gone to Rome, and two when I look at you I don't see anything but a regular teenager, but when I look at her I see beauty beyond compare" Cody says still looking at the picture

"Ok, that's weird" Maddie says, she gets the mouse and closes the window.

_Why do those girls look like Maddie, Mary, and Corrie? How come Sharpay looks so much cuter than Maddie will ever be to me? Why am I asking questions I don't know the answer to? Ah, forget it _Cody thought as he stared at the now blank computer screen.


	3. Read or No More Story

I'm about to see how many people like my idea, until this story reaches twenty I won't update. So hopefully you like it enough to review. So the quicker you review the quicker I update

Actingalexis13

P.S for this story I must tell you I would like to know why everyone seems to like Cody/Gabriella pairings, please tell. I already started really writing but I can always rewrite what I wrote if I like an idea. I love to hear your ideas and if you have any things you'd like to see I'd like to hear about them. Once again, review


	4. I'm Like Zack!

06/09/2006 18:52:00

Albuquerque Update:

"Ry, what should we do?" Sharpay asked as they sat at their living room table.

"I don't know, Shar. Mom is gone for her book club, Dad is on business, and we can't go without this signed." Ryan said holding up the paper.

"We just have to get it signed, I'll fax it to Daddy and he'll send it back signed." Sharpay said smiling

"Do you think it'll work?" Ryan asked

"Of course, do you think there are any cute guys in Boston?" she asked forgetting she was talking to her brother.

"I'm a guy, I can't really say" Ryan said

"Sorry Ry, I wish I had more friends, or that I wasn't known as deadly. That's my goal, for the next few weeks I'll try my hardest to be the true me." Sharpay said

"The true you, I thought you said you'd never be the true you again. Since you know what Tr" Ryan started to say only to be stopped by his sisters glares. She shot him a look that could kill an immortal person. It was like she had all the power in the world and turned her back to him. He froze, unable to talk, just look at her. She smiled and took a sip of her drink.

"Never mention him in this house again. He is no longer to be talked about. I have so many more things to worry about" she said getting up and leaving the room.

"She knows she likes him, the only person who makes her happier is" Ryan says only to be hit with a pillow hard in the head. "ow" he said hitting the ground. The scene quickly changes to show a ball flying towards someone's head.

"Ow" Chad said after being hit with the ball. "Ok, who threw this?" he asked grabbing the ball.

"I did" Gabriella says smiling

"Shouldn't you be with Tay in the lab?" he asked walking by her

"I already know what she's going over so I came out here to watch you and Troy practice" she said

"Troy isn't here, he said he went to find you. I um didn't know you could play" he said

"There's a lot you don't know about me. There's a lot Troy doesn't know about me, to tell you the truth, you guys don't know anything past when I first came." She said smiling

"Then tell me"

"Ok, I was born on a warm summer night, in June." She began, what she didn't know was that someone was watching there conversation.

Boston Update:

Cody spent the next few hours thinking of the girl that seemed to be named after a dog.

"Cody, are you going to eat?" Maddie asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, do you think it's possible for one to have a non related twin?" he asked

"Cody, is this about the picture of me?" she asked

"What picture of you?" Zack asked looking up from his food.

"Cody found a picture of me and above it was someone else's name. The name was" Maddie began only to be cut off by Cody

"Her name was Sharpay Evans, she loves music and is originally from New Mexico. She is an excellent actress, and I watched one of the musicals she was in online and was astounded. She looks beautiful with her long blond hair, and hazel eyes, she looks like an Angel on Earth." Cody says drifting off once again. He was hit on the head with bread that Zack threw at him.

"You do like my woman" Zack said angrily

"I'm not your woman, and if Cody truly believes this person is real than you should be happy for him. Cody, even if she was real, she may not give you any time. She's probably looking for a guy her age that's really cute." Maddie said

"Great, now I sound like Zack, I like a girl that's beautiful but will never like me back, no, I'm like Zack" Cody says putting his head in his hands.


	5. Odd Moments

06/09/2006 18:52:00

Albuquerque Update:

The next day in school, everyone turned in their permission slips and was told to go home and pack. Sharpay quickly ran up to Gabriella and started talking.

"Hello Gabriella" she said

"Hi Sharpay" she said shakily, the two started walking and talking and soon a friendship was growing. As they approached the parking lot, the rest of the gang came into view. Taylor was shocked to see her best friend talking to the Ice Princess but still she smiled at the smile on Gabi's face. Chad walked up behind Gabi and tried to scare her.

"BOO!" Chad said loudly, both girls jumped and screamed. Everyone was shocked when Sharpay jumped and soon started laughing.

"Chad, you scared the heck out of me" Gabriella said, as Sharpay remained silent breathing heavy. "Shar, are you ok?" she asked noticing her heavy breathing

"Yeah, just a little shaken up, I need to go get ready to leave. We leave tomorrow" she said quickly walking away, everyone watched her leave completely confused.

"Did she just act scared?" Taylor asks with disbelief

"Yeah" Gabriella says shocked

Sharpay quickly arrived at her house and looked around. She breathed heavily and started walking to her room when the door bell rang. When she opened the door, Zeke was standing there roses in hand.

"Um, hi Shar, you said we could hang out to day remember?" he said still standing

"Yeah Zeke, come on in. I'll be right back" she says quickly running up stairs. Zeke laid the roses on the counter and looked around at the large house. He was astounded by the beautiful view and the bell rang.

"Sharpay, the door" he yelled

"It's probably Ryan, can you get that?" she yelled down the stairs

"Yeah" he said walking over to the door. He opened it and Gabriella was standing there smiling. "Gabs?" he said surprised

"Yeah, is Sharpay here, she was acting well normal at school then Chad scared us and she was all I got to go. I just wanted to know if she was ok?" Gabriella said

"Zeke, who is… it?" Sharpay asked walking over to the door. "Oh, hi Gabriella" she said

"Hi, I was wondering if you were ok?" Gabi asked

"Yes, I'm fine, I just had to get back before Zeke came to get me. Well, bye" Sharpay said grabbing Zeke's arm and pulling him away from the house.

"Uh… Shar, why'd we leave and keep the door open?" he asked clearly confused

"I just wanted to give the house some air. Well, that's enough" she says running back over to the door, where a very confused Gabriella stood. Sharpay pulled up the door, said good bye and left once again arm and arm with Zeke.

Boston Update:

It was the day after Cody first saw Sharpay, he was still thinking about her and Zack was eyeing him closely still trying to figure out what was up.

"You better not be thinking about Maddie." Zack said to Cody who was clearly off in his own world.

"I'm not, I'm thinking about Sharpay, she's perfect. She's smart but sometimes she acts like London, snobby, rude, and well, bratty" Cody said

"So, you want a girl who looks like Maddie but acts like London, you are weird." Zack says

"Shut up, the kids come tomorrow and I can meet the fair haired maiden who has captured my attention. Maybe she'll go out with me" Cody said excitedly

"If Maddie, a girl I've known for what almost two years now won't go out with me, why would this dog girl go out with you?" Zack asked

"One she isn't a dog girl, her name is Sharpay, and two I'm brilliant, she'd love to go out with me"

"Yeah, just like the girls at our school would love to go out with you" Zack says sarcastically "Dog girl" Zack says quickly

"Dog, she's not a dog, she's cute like a puppy, if she was a dog she'd be a golden retriever puppy. Golden Retrievers are the best dogs in the world" Cody says

"Maddie is more like a cat, she's fierce at times but that's one reason why you love her." Zack said

"Why are you two comparing girls to animals?" Carey asked walking in on the boys conversation.

"No reason" the boys say in unison.


	6. Welcome to the Tipton

06/09/2006 18:52:00

You guys have been so good with reviews and I forgot to say this earlier. Thanks for reviewing and all your ideas, they came in handy and really helped. I will have some Cody/Gabriella in the future, there is no Trevor/anybody. I actually didn't put him in, there was enough drama and sparks flying with just the main people LOL. Just so no one thinks they haven't read in a while, I put on chapter three, four, and five today. I may not be able to update seeing as now teachers actually want to give homework but I'll try. So here's chapter five

Albuquerque Update:

After Sharpay's outburst of un-Sharpay like behavior, she returned to normal. The kids quickly packed and the next day were all at the airport ready to go to Boston.

"Good-bye New Mexico hello Massachusetts" Chad says

"Wow, you actually know what state we're going to" Gabriella said jokingly

"Ha, ha, at least I knew how to count before I went to kindergarten" Chad said back, the others looked confused but Gabriella blushed.

"Shut up" she said

"Since when does Chad know anything about Gabriella?" Zeke asked Troy, who simply shrugged and sat down his carry-on bags.

"Hey Gabi, you want to grab some food?" Troy asked

"Yeah" she said walking over to him. The two quickly walked away from the group.

"Chad, you actually know things" Zeke said to Chad

"What, I know a few things about gabs so what" Chad says putting his bags on the ground.

"You know that Troy and Taylor would kill you if you tried anything" Zeke said

"Dude, I don't like Gabs, I have my Taylor, I don't need nor do I want Gabriella Montez. Why don't you go bug your little girlfriend Sharpay" Chad says

"She's not my girlfriend, I wish she was but she only likes me as a friend. The only guy she's ever liked more than friend enough to go out with him broke her heart so it takes a long time to get her to really like you." Zeke says

"It's not hard, talk to her, get on her good side, then ask her out" Chad says

"Ok, I'm going away now and you can sit here in your little fantasy of how easy getting girls is" Zeke said walking away. The group of kids were soon boarding the plane. Gabriella sat in the window seat, which was next to Troy with Kelsi on the edge. Zeke sat in the window seat of his row, with Sharpay in the middle and Ryan on the edge. Taylor sat next to Chad and Jason. The girls were sleep quickly. Sharpay fell asleep on Zeke's shoulder, Gabriella laid against the window and dozed off, Taylor fell asleep on Chad, and Kelsi was the only girl to stay awake. When they arrived the guys were in for the hard task of waking up the three sleeping girls. Gabriella was cranky and angry, Taylor was rude and grouchy, and Sharpay was quiet and calm.

"I can't believe I missed the landing, I wanted to see it" Taylor said as they walked off the plane.

"I can't believe I slept through the whole thing" Gabriella said sleepily

"I can't believe Sharpay slept on my shoulder" Zeke said excitedly, Sharpay would usually glare at him for saying something like that, but this time she smiled then kept walking. Zeke was the only who didn't notice that she smiled. They walked through the airport terminals, smelling the pizza from the stands, and seeing all the signs saying airport wi fi zone. As soon as they stepped out they saw a sign that said East High Guests. After twenty minutes of riding in a packed van they arrived at the marvelous Tipton hotel. "Wow" they all said in unison. They stepped through the doors, and as if they were in a movie, the lights dimmed. A spotlight shown towards the elevator and as it opened, a brunette, with an amazing fashion sense and two thousand watt smile, stepped out. She walked directly towards the candy counter and took a seat on top of it. A mic lowered from no where and she began to speak.

"Everyone, the Tipton is proud to present the one, the only, Madeline Fitzpatrick. And as your speaker, I would like to say, that I, London Tipton, will be having a sale at my fashion boutique this week. Everything, ten percent off. Now Maddie, welcome." London said. A blond girl then stepped out of the elevator and took the mic from London.

"Hello, I'll be singing a song that is dedicated to a very special person in my life." Maddie says as music kicks up, everyone recognizes the beat.

"OMG, that's my favorite song" Sharpay says, still not completely paying attention. Everyone from Albuquerque especially Troy, noticed that this Maddie girl looked like Sharpay.

"Shar, that girl looks like you" Ryan said, at this moment she realized that Maddie looks like her. Maddie started to sing.

Boston Update:

The people of Boston were preparing for arrivals. All of Maddie's friend were once again together, but this time they were in London's suite and weren't talking about guys.

"So you know the plan?" Maddie asked her friends expectantly

"Yes, we get everything together, you will sing your favorite song, we will get every guy in the school who falls under the category of seriously hot in the lobby. Each of us will sing a song and say it's dedicated to a very special person, then the guys will try to figure out who it is" Taylor says

"Who is it?" London asked confused

"No one, we just say it is so the guys will be confused and it will feed their ego. Pretty soon the guys will come up to us and just talk about how they loved the song and so on" Corrie says earning her a look of disbelief. "What, am I supposed to do be stupid?" she said, the girls quickly got ready and London headed downstairs. She announced Maddie and Maddie stepped out looking marvelous. She was breath taking, you could practically see drool on the faces of every guy in the lobby. She was ready to sing, so the music kicked up and she opened her mouth. She began to sing 'Kiss the Girl' and towards the middle she heard a voice, much like her own singing along. She looked around and then noticed a person walking towards her. As if looking in a mirror she saw a girl who looked exactly like her, from her perfectly styled hair to her pedicured toes. Both sang until the end then stood there frozen with shock. Both reached in there hands forward, as soon as their index fingers touched, they fainted, Sharpay falling back with Maddie falling back at the same time. The people crowded around. All of the wildcats ran to Sharpay propping her head up, as Maddie's friends did the same. Zack was the first to get to Maddie. Zeke fell in the same category as Zack, the one who loves her but never gets her full attention as boyfriend material. Both, Zeke and Zack, lifted up their crushes heads and in unison said she needs mouth to mouth. Both girls shot up at the same time.

"I'm fine, there's no need, Zack" Maddie said with Sharpay only Sharpay said Zeke instead of Zack. The two walked to each other and held out their hands.

"I'm Maddie" Maddie said holding out her hands

"I'm Sharpay" Sharpay said taking Maddie's hand and shaking it. The whole group stood there in awkward silence until Zack said something stupid.  
Am I the only who noticed they look alike?" he said, everyone eyed him.

"Here, let me introduce the guys, this is London, Corrie, Mary, Zack, and Cody" Maddie said pointing to each when she said their name

"Nice to meet you, this is Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, Chad, Troy, Zeke, Jason, and my brother, Ryan." Sharpay said doing the same thing.

"Nice to meet you" Maddie said smiling. Cody quickly walked over to Sharpay.

"Hi, I'm Cody Martin, I'm thirteen years old, I watched one of your musicals online and you are amazing. See, I told you I wasn't looking at you Maddie" Cody said turning to Maddie for the last sentence.

"Nice to meet you, Cody. If you don't mind me asking, what musical did you see?" Sharpay asked

"I saw the version of Grease that was performed by you and your brother Ryan. And may I say, you look ravishing in magenta. You didn't miss not one cord or dance move. Your brother however missed a side step in scene fifteen, but you managed to catch him and make it look like it was planned." Cody said, Sharpay simply smiled as she listened to her fan ramble on about how excellent she is.

"As much as we all would love to hear how excellent Sharpay is, we need to check in" Troy said turning towards the check in desk, as he was though he froze staring at the many beautiful women in front of him. All the guys seemed to be frozen with their eyes glued on the girls.

"huba, huba, whoa" Jason, Ryan, and Zeke said in unison. All the girls giggled.

"You look like her, and she looks like her, but… uh I'm confused" Chad says

"So what's new" Sharpay says sarcastically

"Two Sharpay's yes" Zeke says happily

"Two Taylor's oh yeah" Chad says happily as well

"Two… two… two Sharpay's, two Gabriella's, four headaches" Ryan says rubbing his head and taking a seat on the couch

"I think I'm going to like Boston" Jason said still looking at the women in front of him.


	7. What Happened to Troy?

06/09/2006 18:52:00

I didn't have that much homework today so I thought why not update Chapter six is coming at you. And just so you know, I'm writing in the Cody/Gabriella stuff now. So far the drama is focused on two people. I made up a fake doctor condition in a chapter soon to come and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 6:

(A/N: everything will be Boston from now until it says 'Albuquerque Update' again. Hope you like it so far)

All of the girls laughed and chatted while the guys went and checked in for all of them.

"Troy, I suggest you choose, with just Gabs and Sharpay you had a hard choice, but now you have Maddie and Corrie too" Chad says pointing out what Troy had been thinking for a while

"I know, this really is terrible. I mean four beautiful girls, maybe they don't all like me" Troy said which earned him a laugh from all the guys.

"So, you are Sharpay Evans as in the daughter of Roger Evans, famous for his many real estate ventures" Maddie says to Sharpay

"Uh huh" Sharpay says proudly.

"Well, I love your shoes" London said to Sharpay

"Thanks, I got them at Seriously Spending, it's my fav. Store" Sharpay said

"You are not serious, I love that store, did you see the new commercial, they didn't ask me to be in it" London said dramatically

"Me neither, I'm one of their main spokes people" Sharpay says as dramatic as London.

"Same here, I loved what you wore in the spring line of 2005 commercial" London said

"Really, I think it would've been like ten times better if it was a pink top with tight black jeans, and a red boa" Sharpay says

"I like that idea, I was thinking gold top, tight black jeans, silver scarf" London says

"Fashion rules" Sharpay says

"yeah, want to see my closet, it's a big as your suite" London said

"Awesome" Sharpay said, the two walked away and all the leftover girls broke into laughter. The other girls that looked identical didn't freak out just saw it as a strange coincidence.

"If you here, have a 3.5 GPA or higher raise your hand" Taylor says, everyone raises their hand including Corrie.

"Wow, I didn't know we had a group of smart people" Maddie says

"Everyone that is besides London" Mary says

"Yeah, but anyway, are any of those guys off limits?" Maddie asked

"Chad is, we're dating" Taylor says

"Other than that, no one is technically taken" Kelsi says

"All though, Gabs has been crushing on Troy forever but can't bring herself to do anything. And Zeke is crushing on Sharpay, but she doesn't really like him. Kelsi likes… Kelsi likes Jason." Taylor says

"I do not" Kelsi says in her defense, everyone looks at her in disbelief "Ok, I like him" she says sitting back down.

"Ryan is so cute" Corrie says looking at him

"Troy is cute" Mary says looking over at Troy

"Don't get any ideas" Gabriella says

"How come you aren't saying anything anymore?" Corrie asked Maddie who was sitting there in silence

"Oh, sorry I was thinking" Maddie says coming out of her thoughts

"Who is he?" the girls asked in unison

"Why do you think it's a guy?" Maddie says earning her a look that means 'what else would it be' from everyone else "Ok, it's Troy, he reminds me of my ex, well, sort of ex. See one time there was a merit scholar convention here and this really cute guy named Trevor came. Well, Trevor went out with London, but she needed me to help her because as you guys saw, she's not the sharpest tool in the shed. When he found out it was me that was talking we got into a argument, then he asked if I wanted to kiss him as much as he wanted to kiss me, and I was like I'm surprised someone as smart as you would have to ask. Then we ended up making out in the museum. He left the next day and that was before I got here so we never talked. Now seeing Troy I want to run up and hug him, but that won't be smart" Maddie says, now everyone was staring at her, including the guys who had just walked up.

"Wow, here's your money" Chad says giving Zeke fifty dollars

"What was that about?" Taylor asked

"I bet Chad fifty bucks that you guys were talking about Troy, he said you were talking about make up but I was right so I got fifty bucks. Maddie, I just want to say I love your outfit, and if you're not to busy maybe I could get you something to eat tomorrow, my treat or Chad's" Zeke says

"Why not, I have nothing better to do" Maddie says, all of the East high gang stares at her "What" she says looking around

"You just sounded exactly like Sharpay" Troy says

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked

"No, it's just, you look a like and apparently act a like too" Troy says

"From what I heard, Sharpay isn't bad, she's sweet" Maddie said as everyone starts laughing.

"Sharpay, sweet, no, Sharpay was sweet, that is until fifth grade, then on one day she turned into the venomous monster we see everyday. But I never found out why?" Chad says, Ryan then says Troy between two coughs and everyone turns to Troy.

"I guess I have to tell the story now" Troy says caving in. "Ok, in fifth grade, I had two groups of friends. Chad, Jason, Zeke, the basketball crew, but my other friend was Sharpay. Everyday, we'd hang out and the guys would hound me for having a girl as a best friend. So, one day we were walking and she kissed my cheek. She blushed and ran to her house, I stood there staring at the spot where she used to be. I went to her house that day and Ryan said she moved. I didn't buy it and demanded to see Shar…pay." Troy said, all eyes were on him until Sharpay came down stairs in a spaghetti strap tank top in hot pink, some tight black jeans and some matching red heels. Troy stopped talking and stared obviously going goo, goo eyed. Every guys eyes were glued on her as she walked and sat down, London came a few seconds later in the same outfit only with dark blue heels and sky blue top. The first to snap out of his daze was Ryan seeing as it was his sister and her friend.

"Shar, hot outfit, go through the closet already" Ryan said, the next to snap out was Chad, seeing as his girlfriend smacked him in the back of his head for going goo, goo eyed at Sharpay.

"Sorry, Tay, I'll never stare at Sharpay at again" Chad says nodding.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Sharpay says, Jason was next to speak

"Hot" Jason says breathing

"Way past hot, I mean, smoking, ow, just looking at her makes me want a glass of water" Zack says

"Whoa, Sharpay, you look, whoa" Cody says trying to talk but not succeeding. Every girl was staring at Sharpay with envy, seeing as she was the main attention, and even London wasn't mad at her.

"Thank you Cody" she says smiling, she then turned to Zeke walked over to him and sat down in the seat directly in front of him. He was leaning on a chair to keep himself from falling, she sat in the seat he was leaning on then turned her head which made her newly washed hair past right past his face.

"Whoa" Zeke said before fainting, he quickly got himself up but not quickly enough to avoid everyone's laughter. Troy was still frozen, his eyes glued to Sharpay, and he couldn't bare it any longer. He stood up and went over to her and did the stupidest thing he possibly could do, he kissed her. On the lips in front of everyone. Everyone gasped. And when the two separated, Gabriella slapped Troy across his right cheek and left, Sharpay slapped Troy across the same cheek, Taylor did so as well, Kelsi, followed suit and slapped him as well. Each girl took her turn of slapping Troy's right cheek and leaving the room. London didn't get why they slapped him so she just left. His cheek was throbbing, it was bloody red seeing as each girl had a firm smack and deadly aim. He could feel himself getting light headed then he passed out, and fell on to the ground. The guys crowded around and tried to wake him up.

The girls at that moment were in Gabriella and Taylor's suite. They all sat there, they put in a movie but didn't pay attention. Soon they started yelling.

"How dare you kiss Troy!" Gabriella yelled at Sharpay who was still in her incredibly remarkable outfit.

"I didn't kiss him, he kissed me. You may not have noticed this, but I left him there because he was technically taken by you" Sharpay said

"Aw, you did that for me, I'm sorry Shar" Gabi said hugging Sharpay

"That was like the weirdest thing" Maddie says to Taylor

"Who you telling, the other day they wouldn't even look in each others direction and now they're best friends." Taylor said back.

"The only thing that can come between them is one incredibly cute boy who just got slapped about twenty times by us" Maddie says

"Wait, how many times did Troy get slapped?" Gabriella asks

"I slapped him for doing that, he was just supposed to drool like a dog not kiss me" Sharpay says

"I slapped him for doing that, he shouldn't be kissing anyone but Gabi over here" Taylor says

"I slapped him because that was just wrong" Kelsi says

"I slapped him because everyone else did" Corrie says

"I slapped him because one second he's telling us the story then the next he's making out with Sharpay" Maddie says

"We weren't making out" Sharpay says

"I thought I saw tongue" Maddie said

"There was no tongue, it was a simple kiss that shouldn't have happened" Sharpay says

"A simple kiss that lasted over ten seconds" Maddie says back

"Ok, it was a little over a simple kiss, but that didn't mean I felt anything" Sharpay said

"Um hum" Maddie said "Ok, I say truth or dare time"

"Yeah" the girls said in unison

"Ok, Shar, truth or dare" Maddie says starting the game

"truth" Sharpay says

"aw, ok, Troy was telling us the story of fifth grade, you kissed him on the cheek and then ran. Tell us what happened with excruciating detail" Maddie says

"Ok, in fifth grade Troy and I were the best of friends, we spent all our free time together, well most of it. By fifth we were already starting to separate. His stupid jock block, was always making fun of him for having a girl as a best friend, he however stood up for me. One day I thanked him, earlier that day the guys were joking around and throwing water balloons at people. They threw one at me and Troy jumped to catch it. It splashed both of us and we started laughing, we were walking towards my house as we did every day. I gave him a kiss on the cheek for helping me and then I blushed and went inside my house. I got in went to my room and started writing in my diary. Ryan came in and then he walked out as the doorbell rang. I heard Troy's voice and came around. He demanded to talk to me, when we talked he gave me a kiss on the cheek and we talked some more. It was really sweet, until his friend called him. He put it on speaker unknowingly. It was Chad and he was like Troy, you better stop hanging out with that stuck up little drama queen, we have a lot to worry about and we all know that Sharpay has always been a nagging little person. With her snobby attitude, fu-fu purses, and that terrible voice, I seriously don't see why you like her. Troy was trying to stop Chad but he kept rambling on, with every word my heart broke more. When Troy had finally shut up Chad I had already ran back to my house. I wasted my time with Troy, I promised myself never to let anyone get that close again." Sharpay said, the story ended and everyone had dropped jaws, wide eyes, and couldn't think.

"Wow, Tay, your boyfriends a jerk" Kelsi says

"I'm so sorry Shar" Taylor says

"It's not your fault, Chad was then and will always be the jerk who ruined everything." Sharpay says sadly, tears forming in her eyes. She quickly stood up and left the room.

"Oh great, I shouldn't have even asked her to do that" Maddie says

"Wow, Sharpay is the way she is because of my boyfriend, he needs to be slapped." Taylor says, as the door swung open.

"Guys, Troy is in the hospital" Sharpay says quickly as she ran back into the room


	8. Who Ate the Monkey's Tuna Fish?

06/09/2006 18:52:00

Who doesn't love drama in high school. Here's chapter seven

Chapter 7

"WHAT?" the girls yell

"He passed out, and didn't wake up so they rushed him to the emergency room. He apparently passed out after our group 'slap Troy' session. I feel so bad" Sharpay says completely breaking down. She no longer cared if they saw her cry, she felt terrible. The kiss was perfect, it made everything feel right, but the kiss only brought trouble. It brought back one very painful memory, it brought Troy to the hospital, and it brought her to break down in front of her best friends and new friends as well.

"Shar, it's ok" Kelsi says walking up and hugging her. Everyone soon came up hugged her and said it'll be ok or don't cry, the only who still needed to talk was Maddie.

"Sharpay, I'm so sorry, I should've never asked you to tell us the story, I should've stopped Troy when he was walking towards you, I should've done something" Maddie says breaking down as well. With two of them already weeping it wasn't long before every girl was crying. They kept crying until Cody came in. Cody walked straight to Sharpay and hugged her. She didn't know what to do so she just kept crying. He rubbed circles in her back to calm her down.

"Even when she's sad she's as cute as a puppy" he said, then an idea came into his head. "Sharpay, would it be ok if I gave you a nickname?" he asked

"I guess so" she said starting to cry less, after all she along with the others had been crying for all most five minutes, he held her at arms length, lifted up her chin. Everyone looked at the two who were only a few inches apart, she stopped crying and was now looking at his eyes.

"I, Cody Martin, hear by nickname the, Sharpay Evans, with the name puppy dog" Cody said, she still looked sad but her eyes twinkled and through her eyes he could tell she was glad. He smiled and then stood up bringing her up from the ground.

"Thanks for the help, Cody" she said, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, which shocked everyone in the room, even Kelsi, who has known Sharpay all her life. Sharpay looked around and then spoke up, "Ok, we're done, get up, get your stuff, we're going to the hospital." Sharpay said drying her eyes

"Let's roll" Cody said still smiling

"Let's not upset the newly happy Sharpay" Gabriella says

"I wonder" Maddie started

"You wonder what?" Corrie asked

"Well, when we first arrived, both of us were caught off guard by something and fainted. We both had bad experiences with well, guys. Both of us have a thirteen year old crushing on us, who gave us a little nickname that's kind of cute. Me and Sharpay both love to sing, both can sing, both couldn't live without singing. It's just too weird" Maddie says

"Thirteen year old crush has nothing to do with the other weird coincidences, the Martin twins just find the way both of you look irresistible" London says

"Yeah, who doesn't have problems with guys" Kelsi says

"This hotel is weird enough so that when people come they have some fainting spells. That's like saying Trevor and Troy are related just because they both kissed one of you when they already technically were taken. Trevor by me and Troy by Gabriella." London says

"Forget it guys, it was just a thought" Maddie says stepping out of the room where Sharpay had exited almost two minute earlier.

"Am I the only one who saw Sharpay give Cody a kiss?" Corrie said

"Shut up" Mary says stepping out the door.

They were all at the hospital in less than half an hour. Troy was lying in a hospital bed, still out like a light.

"Oh, Troy" Sharpay and Gabriella said at the same time running to him. They both threw their arms around him with Sharpay on his right and Gabriella on his left. He was no longer unconscious just sleeping. But even being slapped seven times, going into a short coma, and taking pain killers, couldn't keep him sleep.

"Who stole the monkey's tuna fish?" he mumbled waking up, both girls eyed each other before bursting into laughter. As much as they tried to stay quiet, they couldn't help sounding like hyenas. He bolted up screaming his crazy dream sentence of, "Who stole the monkey's tuna fish?". Both girls started laughing again and he eyed them.

"Please don't hit me" he said scared with genuine fear in his voice. Both girls only laughed more. "What's so funny?" he asked

"Ok, do remember the story of earlier today" Sharpay asked between laughing.

"yeah" he said shakily

"Well, in the room afterwards we were laughing and having fun, then Gabi started yelling at me over kissing you, then Maddie was like I saw tongue, then I was like it didn't mean anything, then she was like um hum, then we were like teary and crying because you went to the hospital, then Cody came and gave me a nickname, then we came here, and woke you up. You were talking about who stole the monkey's tuna fish?" Sharpay said breaking into laughter once again after the lasts sentence.

"Well, we all can't dream about how good looking I am, Sharpay" he said, Sharpay blushed and Gabriella laughed even more "Gabriella, we all know you dream about me, seeing as you have a notebook full of songs and on every fifth page it has my name in a heart with yours." Troy says which causes Sharpay to break into more laughter. They spent the next few minutes simply talking to each other and laughing. Troy was perfectly glad that is until, Chad walked into the room. Sharpay almost broke down, again, and Troy almost started yelling.

"Hey man" Chad says to Troy who has just stiffened up

"Hey" Troy says

"ladies, may I have moment alone with my buddy?" Chad asked

"Yeah" the girls say in unison, they look at each other then at Troy, then at each other, then at Troy, the two smiled and each gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the room.

"Dude, you are so lucky, you made out with Sharpay, then Gabriella forgives you. I wish I could do that, Taylor would kick my butt from here to Albuquerque and back." Chad says

"Well, I survived being hit seven times, you can survive" Troy says

"So, did she hurt?" Chad asked Troy

"You are so weird, it was just like before, a friendly kiss" Troy said, knowing it was way more than friendly

"Yeah, and I'm going to do ballet. You ended up in the hospital because one kiss, I hope you don't try something like that again" Chad says

"I have a hope for you too, don't ever insult Sharpay like that again." Troy says getting a little angry

"When did I insult Sharpay?" Chad asks

"In fifth grade, you're the reason why she became the Ice Princess in the first place, you kept insulting her and when I tried to shut you up, you wouldn't." Troy says remembering that day

"It's not my fault, I called you to talk, but you were with her, and" Chad starts but Troy interrupted him

"You insulted her, you made fun of her, you changed her. If it wasn't for you, she'd still be my best friend Sharpay" Troy says

"No, if it wasn't for me, you'd be dating Sharpay. I did you a favor, she's so different. Gabriella is sweet, and funny, and she really likes you. When I did that I opened so many doors for you" Chad says

"One, Gabi wasn't even here in fifth grade, two, you didn't open any doors for me, and three you should've mind your own stinkin' business" Troy says loudly, he was wrapped in the moment and didn't really notice when Chad's go lucky look slumped down. He also didn't notice the ten girl pile up by the door. "You just can't let me live my life can you, you're like my dad, controlling. First you ruin everything with Sharpay, then five years later you almost ruin everything with Gabi. Can you just let me do what I want to? If I want to prance around in tights singing show tunes, then let me. If I want to have a girl for a best friend, then let me. If I want to quit basketball, then let me" Troy says, after yelling , he started to get woozy. The girls called over the doctor.

"Don't worry, he just needs to breath and easy on any stress" the doctor says

"Then I guess we all have to go" Maddie says sarcastically

"Yeah, his life has a bunch of stress, from everyone. And today he had a run in that left him out cold" Jason said

"What did happen that ended up with him in here?" the doctor asks

"Who gets the honor of story teller?" Zeke asked looking at the group

"Me" Sharpay says almost jumping out of her seat. "Ok, we're from New Mexico and we came here for a school trip. We just got here today. When we first got here, we met our new friends, Maddie, London, Corrie, Mary, Zack, and Cody. I went with London upstairs, to look at clothes. I picked out the cutest possible outfit, wanting to see what my friends would do. I came down and may I tell you the eyes were glued on me. Every guy seemed to have trouble speaking. I sat down in front of Zeke and then he fainted. Troy was dumb and walked up to me. He kissed me and then Gabriella slapped him and left. Then every other girl did the same thing, slap him and leave. Then we went upstairs and watched a movie, we cried, Cody gave me a nickname and then we ended up here" Sharpay said

"Wow, no wonder he ended up here, do any of you girls do any exercise?" the doctor asks

"I do karate, advanced dance classes, and watch what I eat" Sharpay says

"Same here" London says

"I do dance classes every other Saturday" Corrie says

"I work out every once in a while with Troy and go to yoga classes on Sunday" Gabriella says

"I do laps" Taylor says

"I follow Sharpay every Friday, carrying her yoga stuff, my books, and occasionally her guitar" Kelsi says

"I just walk to school" Mary says

"You live two miles away" Maddie says

"So" Mary says

"Whoa, each of you has weekly workouts, and with the combined strength of a slap from each of you. I'm shocked he was able to move" the doctor says as a loud thump is heard. All eyes move over to Troy's room, where no one is there!

Cliffy, aren't I great


	9. Now You're Forgiven

06/09/2006 18:52:00

Thanks for waiting and thanks to all my loyal reviewers who check out every chapter and even put this on your favorites list well here comes the next chapter

Chapter 8

"Where the heck is Troy?" Sharpay asks

"I don't know, I turned around for ten seconds then I didn't see him" the doctor's assistant says

"Check under the bed, check the window, call the police, call security, call the air force" Maddie says frantically

"We don't need the air force, we need the navy" Gabriella says

"The navy, be reasonable, we do not need all of them" Taylor says

"Troy is gone, what are we going to do?" Sharpay says

"We're doomed, next thing we know the police will be knocking down our door and putting us in handcuffs. We'll never see the light of day, I'm only sixteen, I can't go to jail" Gabriella says over dramatically

"And you call me dramatic" Sharpay says

"She has a point, we're doomed. I'm too pretty to go to jail" Maddie says

"Me too" all the girls say in unison before breaking into tears.

"Hey guys what's up" Troy says walking over

"Huh" everyone says

"What's up" Troy repeats

"Where the heck did you go!" Gabriella says more out of anger then concern

"I went to the bathroom, jeez" Troy says taking a seat next to Gabriella, who was currently being restrained from slapping him.

"Gabi, breathe" Sharpay said still holding onto Gabriella's arm

"I'll breathe, just let go of my arm" Gabriella snaps at Sharpay. Sharpay lets go of Gabriella's arm and surprisingly Sharpay slaps Troy.

"Ow, why the heck do people keep slapping me" he says rubbing his cheek

"Sorry, I just wanted to that" Sharpay says earning her a weird look.

"Troy, I'm sorry" Chad says to Troy, he turns to Sharpay "I'm really sorry for always being such a butt towards you. I should have given you a chance instead of just being rude. I just thought that you'd take away my best friend, or that you were trying to destroy our team but I was wrong and I'm really sorry" Chad says, every one looks at him. "What, I can't be sensitive" Chad says as every starts laughing.

"It's ok, I forgive you" Sharpay says smiling just before she pushes a pie into his face.

"What the" Chad says before being interrupted by Sharpay

"Now you're forgiven" she says between laughs


	10. Why'd You Do It, Troy?

06/09/2006 18:52:00

Only one person reviewed the last chapter, you guys don't even deserve a new chapter, but today is update day. I promised to update everything so here's the next chapter

Chapter 9

The rest of the day was filled with laughter, pies flying, and Troy leaving the hospital.

"What a first day" Troy says on the van back to the Tipton.

"I know, so much drama. Troy, why'd you kiss me?" Sharpay asks, all eyes in the van land on Troy.

"Oh, head feeling light" Troy says before dramatically pretending to faint, Sharpay giggles.

"Troy, come on" Sharpay says

"Yeah Troy, come on" Gabriella says. Pretty soon every person was saying come on Troy.

"Ok, do you really want to know?" he asked

"Yes" everyone says

"Are you sure?" he asked

"yes"

"Are you positive?"

"yes"

"Are you positively absolutely sure you want to know?"

"Yes" everyone yells

"Ok" he says, he takes a dramatic pause then begins "As we all know, seeing as no one here can mind there own business" Troy says as Chad, Sharpay, and countless others blush "I used to be friends with Sharpay, we hung out all the time and through out that time feelings of more than friendship came. Chad sensed these and ruined everything. After that Sharpay ignored me, if I called her she'd ignore the call. Pretty soon blocking my number all together, if I came to her door she'd ignore it, eventually releasing the dogs on me. I soon gave up after two weeks of this and moved on. Years came all thoughts of Sharpay disappeared, that is until sophomore year. One day we bumped into each other and talked for like five minutes, in that time she was the fifth grade Sharpay and not the Ice Princess, please excuse the name Shar. For a second all those feelings came back, but I quickly pushed them away. A few weeks later or like two months later I met Gabriella at the ski lodge. Then well have you guys heard the story after that up until the kiss?" Troy asked directing it to the Boston crew.

"No" Zack said

"Nope" London said

"Spill, include the ski lodge" Maddie says, Troy told the story, he got all of it done before they pulled into the Tipton. **(A/N: Don't worry, he got the actual first movie in then they got there)**

"After the very tiring callbacks, we were in for one crazy ride. Sharpay, would you like to say what happened next?" Troy asked smiling a devilish grin.

"Um… no" she said smiling weakly

"What happened?" Gabriella asked

"Nothing" Sharpay says quickly

"Nothing, it was more than nothing" Chad says

"Shut up, Chad" Sharpay says

"The two of them had one romantic night" Chad says ignoring Sharpay completely

"Shut up" she said angrily

"They were at" Chad began but was soon pushed out of his seat and almost the van in total

"Looky, we're here. Guess we can go to our rooms" Sharpay said faking a smile.

"No way Shar, I want to hear this. Is this why I didn't see you right after the party" Ryan says stepping off the van. Everyone followed

"Troy, what happened?" Gabriella asks again

"I won't tell, I'll simply skip to later on" Troy says

"Sharpay, tell" Gabriella says

"I'm keeping my lips sealed" Sharpay says walking towards the elevator

"Wow, shocking you can" Chad says, she quickly turns and with a quick move slaps Chad across the face.

"Don't ever talk that way to me, you want to know so badly, come to my suite in thirty minutes and I'll tell" Sharpay says stepping into the elevator and closing the door before anyone could get in with her.

"What did happen?" Gabriella asks stepping over to Chad who was still on the ground.

"Told you not to make her mad" Ryan says earning him a deadly glance from everyone "sorry" he says quietly.

You want a sneak peek here:

"Troy, how could you?" Gabriella asks

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself, it was a moment of weakness" Troy said

"How many moments of weakness, can one person have?" Gabriella says angrily slamming her suite door in his face.

Sneak peek over, hope you keep reading. And just so you know, the sneak peek isn't from the next chapter but one soon to come, or is it? R&R, plez


	11. Come At Eight

06/09/2006 18:52:00

Thank you for waiting those who reviewed, and those who read but didn't review (you know who you are), here's the next chapter, yea, actually I'll give you two chapters today this one first though and please review

Chapter 10

They got Chad to his feet, and he stood frozen with fear.

"You guys go, I'll stay back. They put knives in those rooms and Sharpay plus knives equals no more Chad" Chad says

"Don't worry, I'm her roommate and I already disposed of those" Kelsi said, "We all know Sharpay is prone to get angry and since neither of us can cook or want to then we might as well get rid of them" Kelsi said

"stay away from Troy and you'll be fine" Ryan says which makes everyone look at him again. "She's angry, mostly at Troy and Chad, Troy for bringing it up, and Chad for not shutting up about it. If Chad doesn't sit near Troy, there's less of a chance of him getting hit again" Ryan says

"Why does she slap people?" Chad asks

"She's female, guys punch girls slap, especially across the cheek" Jason says

"Shut up, Kelsi, you should go up first" Gabriella says pushing Kelsi forward.

Kelsi got in and walked to her room. When she stepped in, she saw an angry Sharpay sitting on the couch. She was typing like two thousand words a minute it looked like, she had a one thousand word paper up and she'd only been in the room for five minutes.

"Shar, are you ok?" Kelsi asked moving slowly closer to her roommate

"Just dandy, the guy I try to avoid and the guy I really try to avoid are just trying to ruin my life" Sharpay says not looking up

"Posting blog" Kelsi says sitting down

"You know me too well, just updating my blog and telling of this stupid days events." Sharpay says looking up and closing the lid to her laptop. "The others were told to come in thirty minutes, that was ten minutes ago, that only gives me eighteen minutes to get ready. Kelsi, can you go and tell everyone to come at eight and come when they do?" Sharpay asks smiling

"Yeah, Shar, don't do anything you'll regret" Kelsi says grabbing her keycard and stepping out the door.

"I won't, I'll simply shower, and get ready to reveal what happened on the night of the triple win. Boy, will they be in for a surprise" Sharpay says to herself while she opens the lid of her laptop and begins typing once again.

Kelsi went to the lobby and upon noticing they weren't there, she ran to Gabriella's room.

"She's getting ready, she says come at eight" Kelsi says once they open the door.

"Maybe I should've skipped that part" Troy says

"No, if Ryan doesn't even know she must have wanted to keep it a secret. I want to know why" Gabriella says

"Since when are you so pushy?" Taylor asked

"Since a blond stole her man the second time" Chad mumbles, which quickly caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"Blond stole her man?" Troy says confused

"the second time?" Taylor adds

"how come he knows more than me" Taylor and Troy say in unison

"The other day we talked so now Chad knows a few things" Gabriella says

"What kind of things?" Troy asked, you could tell the jealously in his voice.

"Just little things, stuff that only a few people know" Gabriella says more quiet than before

"What people?" Taylor asks jealously oozing from her words

"I told him little things I haven't yet told Troy, I complained about Sharpay which made him laugh, I complained about how some peoples comments have earned them permanent seats on the roller coaster that is life, basically we sat and complained for two hours" Gabriella says

"Yeah, about an hour of that we were complaining and laughing at the funny person that is Sharpay Evans" Chad says

"But now I regret spending an hour complaining and laughing at Sharpay" Gabriella says

"Yeah, she must have a reason for her bossy yet hilarious ways, which I now know was me. And both of you have nothing to worry about" Chad says

"Ok, just make sure that I know more than him" Troy said

"And next time you want to spend two hours talking to someone make sure it's me" Taylor says, which makes everyone laugh.

"We have a while until we go see Sharpay, any stories to share, Troy" Maddie says

"Why do I have to tell stories, and not all of my stories are as entertaining as Sharpay featured ones" Troy says

"Ryan, how about you talk?" Corrie asked

"Sharpay at age five or thirteen" Ryan says

"thirteen" they say in unison.

R&R people, the next chapter is coming in like some time tonight


	12. Evil Plans using Baker Man

06/09/2006 15:52:00

Sorry about the really long wait, I had this cruise with my mom and my cousin for my birthday so I didn't get a chance to update. I hope you like this chapter and please review

Chapter 11

Time flew by as the rest of the gang listened to the story of Sharpay getting mono and having to spend forever inside.

"I can't believe she did that" Troy said as they were walking the hall towards Sharpay's suite

"Believe it, she actually spent a whole entry complaining on being at home. Do you know how long her entries are, usually three thousand words each that's the minimum." Ryan says as they approach the door.

"Shouldn't we knock?" Maddie asks

"No, then she'll have to come to the door. And since I hear music, she has to turn off the music which will make her angry" Kelsi says opening the door. They all stare at the sight in front of them. You'd think she'd be dancing, or singing, or doing something sane, but she was standing on her head.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asks coming closer to Sharpay.

"What" Sharpay says rolling to her side.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asks again

"Oh, I was standing on my head while listening to music" Sharpay says like it's the most common thing ever. "Take a seat on the circle mat laid on the ground" Sharpay says pointing to a mat in middle of her room. Everyone sits down and looks around. "We all know why you're here so let's get to the point. Chad, Troy, come to the front" She says, the two hesitantly come to her "now kneel" she says a smile plastered on her face, they kneel "now say im an idiot fifteen times" the two look at each other than at the group behind them and begin.

"I'm an idiot" they said she moved "I'm an idiot" she took one step to the side "I'm an idiot" she went into the other room, they said it four more times before she opened the door. By the time they got to twelve she was back in front of them holding a small bag. They finished and looked up.

"Since I have to tell you, and it won't be fun for me, I want the girls to split up into two teams now" the girls did as she said "Now Troy go to Gabriella's team and Chad go to Taylor's" the boys moved "Now girls come get one of these bags" the two girls grabbed the bags and walked to their groups "Now give the guys a makeover and when I say stop, stop" Sharpay says finishing, the guys start laughing. "Zeke, Jason, Zack, Cody, Ryan come here" the five guys come and sit in front of her.

"Shar, is this another one of those Sharpay signature moments?" Ryan asks

"Yes it is, Ryan and Jason grab a camera. Cody and Zeke, don't get one. Ryan record Troy's makeover, Jason record Chad's, and Zack go get some candy." Sharpay says, each guy did as they were told.

"Shar, what are we going to do?" Zeke asked

"You guys come with me" Sharpay says standing up and walking into other room. The two followed their cute crush into the room wondering what she wanted.

"You two are both cute and both like me, and to honestly tell you neither of you have a chance with me." She said, both faces dropped. "Don't worry, you can try to get my attention and so far both of you have gotten a real smile and now you have a real chance to earn a kiss from me" She says, both boys got large smiles on their faces. "I'm going to humiliate Troy and Chad, tell the story, and play games. Cody I hear you're really smart so you have to figure a way to make it so something I don't know a bottle could land in a certain spot. Zeke I need you to bake some cookies, two sets one that's perfect as all your cookies are and one that has paprika" Sharpay says

"But Troy's allergic to paprika" Zeke says

"I know, and it takes five minutes for it to kick in, by that time the fun for me will begin" Sharpay says

"Should I ask?" Cody says

"No" Zeke says

"Puppy dog, can I know what you're planning?" Cody asks Sharpay who simply smiles and walks over to him. She whispers something in his ear and quickly walks away.

"What did she say?" Zeke asks

"She said I'll know when it's time, then she said that she likes smart guys" Cody says smiling

Sharpay left the room and watched as Troy and Chad were getting made over.

"That's enough ladies" Sharpay says

"Thank you, thank you" Chad says running up to her and kissing her feet

"Ew" she said

"Sorry, they tweaked my eyebrows, they painted my nails, and then they put lipstick on me" Chad says

"That is so not your color" She says laughing


	13. Recap and Revenge

06/09/2006 18:52:00

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a while, my computer was messing up so, well, here's the new chapter **

Chapter 12

She made a few more rude remarks as to the makeup, then she told everyone to take a seat.

"After the Triple win, Troy and Gabriella were happy and smiling. I was talking to Zeke, then Ryan came in and told me to hurry. I ran and Zeke kind of stood there like what just happened. I followed Ryan into the halls and they were dimmed. I could barely see anything, we were walking towards the auditorium and lights were shining brightly. Troy and Gabriella seemed to be the happiest on stage singing, they were singing some song I couldn't put a name too but knew all to well. I ran out of there, straight to the park. It was dark and I sat in a swing that I always went to. Ryan didn't follow me and I sat there teary eyed for a while. I don't remember anything after that except for a ball hitting me in the head and the most captivating blue eyes. I woke up with a head ache, I was lying on the grass and I heard Troy's voice." She says **(A/N: flashback time)**

"_Are you ok?" Troy asked Sharpay_

"_Huh" Sharpay said looking up_

"_I was dribbling the ball and it hit my foot and then it hit you, sorry" he said_

"_Watch where the ball goes" she said sitting up_

"_I said I was sorry, no need to get all mad"_

"_Sorry Troy, I'm just a little shaken up"_

"_it's ok, I've gotten used to you being well rude"_

"_Sorry about that too, I guess it's just easier to be mean than nice"_

"_Maybe it is, you ok"_

"_yeah, I'm fine"_

"_great, because I was worried"_

"_you were that's so sweet"_

"_I'm a sweet guy"_

"_I've heard that" she says smiling_

"_Sharpay, why are you smiling?" he asks, she quickly stops smiling_

"_No reason, but um… do you think you could give me a ride over to the Starbucks?" she asked_

"_Why Starbucks?" _

"_I want coffee, it helps me think"_

"_why not, I've got nothing better to do" he says_

"_You just sounded like me" she said smiling as she gets up_

"_Maybe you're rubbing off on me" he said as the two start walking_

"_Maybe" _

"_Sharpay" he said stopping_

"_Troy" she said turning_

"_I want to say something but I know I'll forget so I have to say it now, Sharpay, I really used to like you, but then I met Gabriella, but then I saw you all peaceful and knocked out and then I thought about how you used to act and" he stopped, her finger over his mouth_

"_You talk too much" she said moving her finger and walking away. He grabbed her arm and spun her around so she was looking at him again. They shared a quick look into each others eyes._

"_I… I just lost feeling in my left foot" Troy said_

"_You are so weird" Sharpay said_

"_That's why you like me" he said smiling slightly_

"_Who said I like you" she said in her defense_

"_Everyone" he said giving her a kiss. They stood there kissing for ten seconds then pulled apart. They looked at each other for a while. Both smiling and blushing wildly_

"_Um… sorry" he said_

"_no need" she said walking away_

"_Sharpay" he said_

"_Yeah" she said turning around_

"_It was really an accident" _

"_uh huh, and I can't sing"_

"_I thought you'd never admit that, but really it was a regular friendly kiss"_

"_Whatever you say, Troy" she said walking again, she walked until she could no longer feel his eyes on her, then she ran._

"Then that was it, Troy can continue his story and Zeke can hurry up with those cookies" Sharpay said, everyone's eyes were on her, except for Troy and Chad.

"You can't speed up baking, Shar" Zeke says trying not to laugh

"Troy… um… whoa" Jason says

"Dude, you like made out with my sister" Ryan says

"You wanted to know" Sharpay says in a sing song way

"Shut up" Troy says

"Next part or skip in total" Troy says

"there's more" Gabriella, Troy, Taylor, mostly all the girls except for Sharpay

"Not more with me and Shar, the rest of the story you were bugging me to tell. Basically, when I saw her in that outfit I was like wow, then I thought of what she wore in her callback, then that night came to mind, then I remembered the night and I was thinking what would happen if we kissed again so I kissed her. Then I got beat up. The end" Troy says, he sees the look on Gabriella's face and moves far away "I know that look, that's the I'm going to kill someone look, don't hurt me" Troy says

"I didn't think anyone could scare the big bad Troy, now I know three people who can, Sharpay, Gabriella, and every girl on the planet" Chad says getting the IGKS look from Troy.

"Shut up Chad, at least I'm not scared of my little sister" Troy says, Chad quickly shuts up.

"You're scared of your sister" Taylor says "Great, my boyfriends a wimp" she adds

"I'm not a wimp, she simply scared one time. We were in my room then" Chad began

"I really don't feel like hearing any stories now, I feel like eating cookies." Gabriella says

"I bake" Cody says quickly

"He's amazing" Maddie says

"Why is it that the bakers crush on me?" Sharpay asks

"It's not only bakers, it's jocks, and drama geeks, and pretty much any guy who sees you on a good day" Jason says, she smiles

"Yeah, but only the bakers have caught my attention." Sharpay says before quickly putting her hand over her mouth "No one heard that right" she said moving her hand.

"No one heard that, everyone did" Ryan said

"Cookies" Zeke says walking over with two trays. "One for everyone, and one for"

"Sharpay" Troy said raising an eyebrow

"No, you and Chad" Zeke says handing the tray to Troy.

"Cool, don't need to wait for it to pass around" Chad says grabbing some cookies and stuffing them into his mouth.

"You pig" Sharpay says

"I did make Sharpay a batch of brownies" Cody says

"Aw, Cody, that's so sweet" Sharpay says giving Cody a hug "Where are they?" she asked letting go

"Zack, where are the brownies?" Cody asked

"They were for her, oops" Zack said with a chocolate covered face.

"Zack, no harm done, I made an extra one it's in the suite I'll be right back" Cody says getting up and leaving. The girls eyes followed Cody as he left then immediately landed on Sharpay

"Do you like Cody?" London asked once he was gone

"No way, he's a thirteen year old, who I can get to do anything. He's simply there as a helper not one to be dealt with. If anyone is worthy of me liking them it's" Sharpay was saying only to be interrupted by Maddie.

"Troy" Maddie says

"No" Sharpay looks around "I'll say later, too many people in the room" Sharpay says

"Wow, she doesn't want all eyes on her, alert the media" Troy says

"ha, ha, ha, very funny, the only one that's worthy of a Sharpay Evans crush is Zeke" she says

"Yes, I'm awesome, yes, finally, uh huh" Zeke says starting to dance.

"Wow, Zeke can dance" Maddie says

"Uh oh, Maddie and Sharpay are no longer allowed in the same room as each other" Ryan says

"Why?" Sharpay and Maddie say in unison

"They both like Zeke, Shar can get competitive, to say the least" Ryan says

"Maddie too" Zack says

"Sharpay once put a girl in full nelson because she was staring at a guy Sharpay liked" Ryan said

"Maddie once locked someone in a closet because they tried to ruin her chances with a guy" Zack says

"Shar once pushed a girl off stage during a show, she seemed to forget that it was only play" Ryan says

"Maddie accidentally on purpose sabotaged someone to get her way"

"Beat them up"

"Sent them to the hospital"

"On purpose?"

"By accident, she was joking around with this guy, and they were on some boat then this other girl his girlfriend kissed him, so Maddie got angry, she spilt a drink on the other girl and then girl stumbled back into the water" Zack says trying to hold back laughs

"Wow, Maddie is like Sharpay" Troy says smiling

"Troy, come back" Chad says, Troy blushes.

"um" he says smiling weakly

"Troy, it's ok, we all know you like Sharpay" Maddie says

"I do not" Troy says, Sharpay looks at him shocked and Gabriella stays silent.

"Guys, we're moving on" Sharpay says

"Why?" Chad asks

"Because, I am not now nor have I scratch that, Troy does not like me like that I do not like him either. We are just friends and that's it. Troy is now safe and able to date Gabriella with out the chance of any problems. Maddie and I will not relive the past, no one is going to hurt anyone else. Zeke is not going to come between us, and no one will tell stories of the past" Sharpay says

"So" Troy says trying to lighten up the mood "Want to go out?" Troy says not completely acknowledging who he was asking

"Which girl?" everyone says in unison

"Am I the only one who listens to Sharpay?" he asks

"yes" everyone says back laughing

"Gabriella. I was asking Gabi out" he says

"Well, I'll say yes but there are two obligations, one Troy begs me to go with him and two we make sure nothing is between Shar and Troy" Gabriella says, all eyes fall on Sharpay

"Why do you guys automatically look at me, I already said what I have to say, look at lover boy over there" Sharpay says pointing to Troy.

"How many times must I say this, I don't like Sharpay" Troy says

"Prove it" Maddie says

"Wait a sec, I'm not going to watch a cat fight between Sharpay and Maddie" Zeke says

"This stinks" Zack says

"Yeah, no cat fight" Zeke says

"Zeke, get over it and now we can move on" Sharpay says

"Zeke, what did you put in these cookies, they are amazing" Maddie says

"Cookies, Troy did you eat any of Zeke's cookies?" Sharpay asks

"Yeah, I ate most of them, they tasted so good, most of the time cookies taste well not as sweet but this time they tasted great" Troy said

"That's because Zeke made them" Maddie says flirtatiously

"No, that's because paprika is in them" Sharpay says

"Paprika!?" the whole gang yelled

"I'm allergic to paprika" Troy says

"I know, I'm sorry but I was" Sharpay started

"What did you do?" Gabriella asked angrily

"I told Zeke to put paprika in them and he did because I was well me cute loveable me, my plan was to have him eat them. Then I was going to have a game of spin the bottle and I had Cody rig the room so the bottle would land in a certain place. I was going to make sure it landed on Chad then push them in the other room. Knowing Troy, he would search around to see what he could find, then he'd see my laptop. I hacked into the system and found Chad, I was going to make it look like Chad liked Gabriella so those two would fight in the other room. I already rigged the camera I hid to video tape everything and then I was going to play the tape when we got back to school. Making both Taylor and Gabriella and not to mention the whole school either freak out or start laughing. Two boys fighting in a girly room over a girl while wearing make up, Troy doesn't get hives or anything, he gets over emotional, and cries easily so he would be crying. Once again sorry" Sharpay says

"You evil little" Gabriella begins

"brat" Taylor adds

"nuisance" Mary says

"witch" Corrie adds

"jerk" Chad says

"drama queen" Jason says

"idiot" Cody says walking into the room

"I think that's harsh" Troy says

"Idiot" Sharpay says looking at Cody.

"Huh, what happened, I was talking to myself. I tasted one of these cookies then noticed I forgot to put in cinnamon, I was such an idiot, I hope you still like them Sharpay" Cody says handing her a small tray with cookies

"Thanks" Sharpay says

**R & R, plez**


	14. Thirteen Year Old Love

06/09/2006 18:52:00

**This chapter is not one of my best, and I don't feel like rewriting it. Filler leading into the next one just to give a little more insight into why two people are about to try to kill each other**

Chapter 13

"So what did I miss?" Cody ask

"You missed stories of Sharpay and Maddie being well evil, you missed Troy asking Gabriella out, and Sharpay telling us how she rigged Troy's cookies" Chad says

"How come you said that was harsh?" Gabriella asks Troy

"It was" Troy says

"What was?" Cody asks

"what Shar did" Troy said

"She only did it because of all the times she was pranked by the evil ways of Chad, I mean who else could make her cry in front of twenty thousand people" Cody says

"I made her cry in front of twenty thousand people?" Chad asks

"No, no one can make me cry" Sharpay says

"Troy can, you found out he was in the hospital and started crying, for a second I thought you'd cry until he got out" Maddie says

"Shut up, Maddie" Sharpay says

"I mean you only stopped because of Cody, if he hadn't came you'd probably still be crying in front of the door. Actually, if he hadn't came you'd probably be in Troy's arms making out" Maddie says

"You know nothing, so just shut up" Sharpay says

"No, no matter how much you talk or try to hide, two things will always be true, you like Troy, you can tell and anyone with eyes can, and two that you have a crush on a thirteen year old" Maddie says, Sharpay jumps towards Maddie but is restrained by Zeke.

"Shar, calm down" Zeke says

"I'm going to kill her" Sharpay says

"Why, because I said the truth, because I said those thoughts that float around in the back of your mind, because I did this" Maddie says walking over to Sharpay and pulling her hair. At that moment Sharpay couldn't be restrained by all the power in the world. Shar quickly grabbed Maddie's leg and pulled making Maddie fall to the ground with a bang.

"I'm gonna get you" Sharpay says

"Aw, is the little drama queen angry" Maddie says as if talking to a little kid.

"This little drama queen is way more than angry, this one is ready to kill you" Sharpay says

"Someone get her a knife, she can do her best performance yet, she really shows her acting skills now. She pretends to hate me, dislike Troy, or should I say Chad. I bet you two would make a cute couple, you both can't mind your own business, you both are overly controlling, and you both can't tell that people don't want to be around you at times" Maddie says

"Maddie, are you ok?" London asks

"It's jealousy taking over, Maddie is now what I like to call Mad die" Zack says, "This one doesn't think, she does what her mind says, and at these times that little bad voice is controlling her mind. She basically acts on anger and I basically watch in laughter" Zack says

"Who are you to judge my life, who are you to tell me that Chad is like me, who are you to, to, to yell at me. I am Sharpay Evans, I do as I want to and no one can mess with me, especially no down to earth, poorly dressed, want to be famous girl who can't even bring herself to admit that her perfect guy is sitting in front of her most of the day. You like a thirteen year old, but you can't admit it because your stinking pride won't let you go out with someone who's a little younger" Sharpay says

"You're just angry because Troy the guy you've liked for who knows how long dumped you for someone who he just met. He obviously doesn't like your personality, I'm shocked anyone can. You are stuck up, rude, bossy, controlling, and most of all you're nothing but an Ice Princess" Maddie says, Sharpay jumps to attack her but only ends up crashing into…

**Shar is ready to kill, will she send another person to the hospital? I bet you want me to update, if you do REVIEW**


	15. Someone Please Call 911

06/09/2006 18:52:00

**Happy Turkey Day, also Happy 22nd B-day to Lucas Grabeel, ok, here's the chapter and sadly Zack nor Cody went to the hospital… yet (laughs evilly)**

**Chapter 14: Someone Please Call 9-1-1**

She jumped to attack her but only ended up crashing into… Chad. Chad was surprised and looked at everyone. Sharpay was squirming to get up but Chad had to stop her.

"Someone get Maddie out of here" Chad yelled

"Let me go" Sharpay said angrily, Maddie started laughing

"Aw, I'd think you'd be smiling that Chad is holding you" Maddie says, Sharpay only gets angrier

"Let me go or I'll bite you" Sharpay yells

"Get her out" Chad yells

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that, Sharpay doesn't like Chad, she loves him" Maddie says, Troy walks to Maddie.

"You don't see how serious this is do you?" Troy asks

"Nope" Maddie replies

"She is going to seriously hurt you if you don't leave" Troy says

"Let her, so far all I here is this doggy bark, let's see her bite" Maddie says

"Maddie, you need to leave and calm down" Troy says

"Why should I?"

"Maddie, I'm serious I don't want to see you hurt"

"Aw, Troy doesn't want me to get hurt, believe me I won't. Sharpay is a push over" Maddie says, Sharpay quickly bites Chad hard in the arm. He starts bleeding and yelps in pain. Sharpay runs up to Maddie and Troy stops her.

"Sharpay don't" Troy says using all his strength to hold her back

"Yes, Sharpay don't" Maddie says still taunting Sharpay. They spent two minutes like that, Troy holding Sharpay back and Maddie taunting Sharpay.

"If you don't let me go, I'll bite you too" Sharpay says

"Aw, Shar is going to bite Troy, on his ear maybe" Maddie says

"Someone call her an ambulance" Ryan says

"Someone please call 911" Zack sings, Cody and Zeke add in singing the song.

"Someone please call Nine-1-One (pick up the phone, Yo),

Tell them I've just been shot down,

And the bullet's in my heart.

And it's piercing through my soul (I'm losing blood, ya'll);

Feel my body getting cold (so cold, so cold).

Someone, please call Nine-1-One (pick up the phone).

The alleged assailant is five foot one,

And she shot me through my soul.

Feel my body getting cold..." the three sang

"Shut up" Sharpay yelled angrily.

"Guys, I have to" Troy says

"Do you really?" Gabriella asks seeming to be the only one to get what he meant

"It's either that or no more Maddie" Troy says

"Ok, I'll simply go call the police and" Gabriella says

"Gabi" Troy says

"Uh, why does this happen?" Gabriella says, Troy got a sly smile on his face and forcefully turned Sharpay.

"Stop" he said, she quickly moved her arms trying to get free

"Why should I?" she said angrily still trying to move out of his grasp

"Because pretty soon I will fall then you'll kill Maddie, then pretty soon the only way I'll be able to see you is to go the county jail on Sunday afternoons" Troy says earning him a laugh from everyone but Sharpay.

"I'm not going to kill her, I'm just going to claw her eyes out with my perfectly manicured nails" Sharpay says

"Perfectly manicured, please, you bite those things so much I don't even think you can call them nails" Maddie says

"Will you just shut up and go" everyone yells

"Sorry" Maddie says still not moving.

"Can I kill her now?" Sharpay asks

"No, you can't kill anyone" Troy says

"See, he knows you don't have the guts to kill me, you don't even have the guts to talk to your big crush, seeing as you see him every week" Maddie says

"Oh, not the Chad thing again" Troy says angrily

"Nope, I'm through with Sharpay and Chad" Maddie says, everyone exhales except for Chad who passed out after being bitten and Sharpay who was still fuming over Maddie's attitude "Now I'm on the Sharpay and Zeke topic" Maddie says smiling

"Shut up" Sharpay yells

"Wait, I want to hear this one" Zeke says

"I liked you better singing" Sharpay says angrily not completely sure who she was talking to, the room breaks into song. Troy starts singing 'Lean on Me'; Zeke, Cody, and Zack go back to their song 'Someone Please Call 911'; Gabriella and Corrie sing 'Someday My Prince Will Come'; Taylor sings 'I Won't Say I'm in Love'

"Stop singing" Sharpay yells, the guys quickly stop but the girls switched over to I Won't Say I'm in Love with Taylor and were jamming. "Forget it, I'm killing them" Sharpay says quickly turning and trying to get to other girls who quickly cowered and hid behind Zeke.

"Sharpay, you have to stop and calm down" Troy says

"No, just let me go" Sharpay yells still trying her hardest to break free. Troy was laughing on the inside that she hasn't given up. _She is so cute struggling to get free, and Maddie is so cute infuriating Sharpay, Gabriella was singing and boy was that nice. I miss Gabi singing, she hasn't sung since what two months ago. What am I to do, there's only one way to get Sharpay stop, other than her hurting me, and Gabi knows. Should I do it, she's going to get angry. Gabriella is going to scream and beat me up, Sharpay well there's no telling what she'll do, she'll either go and kill Maddie, kiss me again, or slap me. Only one way to find out, here goes nothing _Troy thought before letting out an angry cry for help. Sharpay had kicked him in one spot you don't want to be kicked in. He was curling up in a ball.

"Ow, she kicked me" Troy said as he curls up.

"Shar, what are you going to do?" Ryan asked. Sharpay had kicked Troy thirty seconds ago and she was still standing in that spot. She had a blood thirsty grin on her face and no one had moved. Even Maddie had stopped talking. Sharpay's head quickly moved towards Maddie, instead of running to kill her or screaming she simply took a seat and made crying noises. Maddie thought she was really crying and walked over. Sharpay quickly jumped up and hit Maddie. Maddie fell to the ground and Sharpay smiled.

"No one messes with Sharpay Evans" Sharpay said, not even a minute later she sat on the ground and rubbed Troy's back. Everyone watched as she did one very strange thing. She gave Troy a kiss on the cheek, stood up walked to Cody gave him a kiss, gave Zeke a kiss, walked to Chad and said sorry. She walked into the other room and let out a blood stopping scream.

**Ok, I will add more and I hope you forgive it for not being the best, I'm working and ideas are appreciated, don't eat too much turkey. I was joking about Zack and Cody, or was I?**


	16. Explanations

17/01/2007 18:06:00

**Here is a chapter, sry I took so long**

**Disclaimer: "Here's my salute to spring, NEXT"**

Chapter 15: Explanation pt. 1

"Shar" Ryan said, he ran into the room and no one moved. All eyes turned to the almost teary eyed boys on the ground curled up and the two boys smiling widely.

"She kissed me" Cody said excitedly

"She kissed me" Zeke said excitedly

"She kissed me, yes" the two say in unison

"She kicked me" Troy said moving from his ball and laying on his back

"She bit me" Chad said waking up from his slumber, he awoke once she screamed.

"She's insane" Maddie said

"totally" all the girls said in unison.

Meanwhile, Sharpay was in the room and Ryan ran in.

"What is wrong with you" he asked yelling

"Nothing, Maddie just got me mad" she said calmly

"How is it that you spend almost one hour trying to kill someone, injuring two guys in the process yet you calm down in two minutes. One scream and she's back to normal" he says

"Ry, you should know that I get angry and when I do, let's just say a moment alone can do a lot"

"What did you do?"

"nothing, I simply came in and screamed"

"what did you do?"

"nothing"

"Shar"

"Ry"

"Sharpay Madeline Evans"

"Ryan Timothy Evans"

"Don't use my whole name" Sharpay said angrily

"Don't use mine" Ryan spat back

"I can if I want to" the two say in unison

"Don't try to know everything, can't I keep two things to myself"

"Ok, you can keep your crushes, and you can keep the fact that you love Colorado, but this I want to know"

"Ok, I screamed because Maddie was being so, so" Sharpay began

"Sharpay-ish" a voice said only to be shed, you could tell it was Chad.

" Yeah, she was bugging me and I snapped. She was just talking and I was annoyed. She wouldn't shut up, I hate Chad. I don't like Troy and I definitely don't like a thirteen year old baker" Sharpay says, Cody hearing this runs out the room, she must clear her head and as part of her cooling down process she yells things she doesn't mean then breaks down crying into Ryan's arms. This usually takes two hours to get her into stage two crying this time it took two minutes. "I'm a horrible person" she says crying

"It's ok Shar" Ryan says rubbing her back.

"Ok, I say we leave and let the two work everything out" Maddie says earning her a look. "Or we could stay" she says as eyes fall back on the open doorway.

"I can't believe I was so mad, she's just so infuriating" Sharpay says getting angry again.

"Shar, you're having mood swings" Ryan says

"No, I'm simply having a momentary laps of sanity" she says sarcastically

"Are you ok?" he asks

"No, ever since we got here, I've had nothing but weird moments. One second I'm happy then a second later I'm angry. It's like I want to scream but at the same time I wanted to dance. I never figured it out" Sharpay says

"Since when have you not been able to figure it out?" Ryan asked

"Since now" she yells "Sorry Ry, every time I see her I get angry, and I don't know why" Sharpay says

"Don't look in a mirror" Chad said, she didn't get angry or yell she simply laughed.

"Chad's right, I can't look in a mirror any more" Sharpay says

"Did she just say Chad's right, something is seriously up" Taylor says

"I'm fine" Sharpay says walking into the room with everyone else.

"Sharpay, you are not fine, you just said Chad Danforth was right. I've known you for sixteen years and in that time you have never, I repeat never said Chad was right or even use Chad and right in the same sentence unless the word never is in between them" Troy says "Chad was always insulted and ignored and being one person you yell at for hours if you get the chance, and" Troy began to ramble on

"Troy" they all yell in unison

"Sorry, it's just you're acting really weird." Troy says

"OMG" Taylor says out of the blue

"Double that" Maddie says

"Triple it" Gabriella and Corrie say in unison.

"huh" all the guys say

"We know what's up, all guys leave, and Ryan you have to stay" Taylor says

"I'm a guy too, why can't I leave" Ryan says getting slapped in the arm by Troy.

"You're our way of knowing" Troy says

"oh" Ryan says

"Get out now" Gabriella says

"Are you sure we can't stay and listen" Troy says

"Troy, sweetie, we have a long time here, and unless you want to spend your whole Boston trip in the hospital, get out" Gabriella says sweetly

"but" Zeke says

"GO" London says in a demonic kind of way, they boys trip over each other out the door. And the girls started laughing as they scramble away.

**Okay there was one chapter, stay tuned for the next one coming really soon**

**(IBTB)**


	17. Loving You And You

17/01/2007 18:06:00

**Told you I would update soon, this soon enough**

**Disclaimer: "Oh, I know all about genealogy, it's when you rub the lamp and get three wishes"**

Chapter 16: Loving you… and you

The girls laughed as the boys made it through the door.

"London, what was that?" Maddie asked

"I don't know" London says

"Ok, girls, what is going on?" Ryan asked

"First, we must do the girly ritual of sing along" Maddie says

"Then we must eat junk food, talk about boys and get a mans point of view" Sharpay adds

"Then play truth or dare" Corrie adds

"Then eat more junk food" Gabriella says

"Then watch movies" Taylor says

"Then" Mary says

"Let me guess, talk about boys and eat junk food" Ryan says in a fake girly voice

"No, we eat junk food, and laugh at boys" Mary says

"Then we do a combination of all of them until someone falls asleep so we can prank them" Kelsi says

"That's when the real fun starts" Sharpay says

"Do I have to watch everything?" Ryan asks

"Ry, you are here so we can get help, we need one guys point of view and you are a guy" Sharpay says

"One cute guy" Corrie says looking at Ryan

"Oooh, Corrie likes Ryan" Maddie says as both Corrie and Ryan blush.

"I do not" She says quickly

"Aw" Ryan says

"Ok, maybe I do" Corrie says

"Yea"

"Or maybe I don't"

"Aw"

"Maybe I do"

"yea"

"Maybe I"

"Just shut up and kiss him so we can move on" Maddie says in a very snobby way

"Ok" Corrie says walking over to Ryan. They share a quick people-are-watching-kiss, but still smile.

"Ok, now Sharpay thing" Ryan says

"Oh, that's simple" Taylor says like it's the easiest thing to figure out.

"What is it?" Ryan asked trying to keep from yelling.

**ATTENTION: STRANGE EXPLANATION COMING UP!**

"Oh, she has a case of 'twin tycoon' That's when you have a momentary laps of sanity. You seem to act different because something caught you off guard and made you seriously freak. You actually think differently, those two little voices in your head seem to argue more and more, one takes the form of another person and you soon grow moody, angry, and are easily brought back. Sharpay, seemed to be thrown out of wack when she first saw Maddie or was it when she kissed Troy, either way. Then the other voice took the form of Maddie and pretty soon there was the overly moody Sharpay we see before us" Gabriella says

"How come everyone notices but me" Sharpay says

"and me" Ryan says

"Because, you two weren't thinking completely" Gabriella says

"How does one get this thing?" Sharpay asks

"People don't get it, it's a mental condition that many get. In this, a person takes the form. Maddie in Sharpay's case was her mental twin, opposite and well, in a way Sharpay could read Maddie's thoughts. That's why her mood kept changing, she was following Maddie's thoughts. Let's say Sharpay was happy, but Maddie was jealous so Sharpay got happy and angry at the same time. This resulting in her having a quick outburst of anger and then going to happy once again. Sharpay was starting to see more and more of Maddie which was causing her to go crazy. Today well Maddie was acting like Sharpay, which caused Sharpay to act like Maddie which through everything out of wack. Sharpay was getting annoyed by her own personality which was a road to self destruction, but instead of destroying herself, she'd try to destroy the one who looks like her. She ended up hurting mostly every guy who at one time cared about her, physically and or mentally" Taylor says

"Oops" Maddie and Sharpay say in unison

"I didn't hurt every guy who cared about me" Sharpay says

"Yeah you did, you kicked Troy down below, broke Cody's heart, and made Ryan go insane." London says

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to" Sharpay says

"Stage one sadness" Taylor says

"But then again, why should I be, it's not my fault" Sharpay says

"Stage two ignorance" Gabriella says

"I do what I want, I don't need some over protective jock telling me how to live my life." Sharpay says

"Stage three rising anger" Maddie says

"I'm going to walk up to him and tell him to back off" Sharpay says

"Stage four complete anger" Corrie says

"Maybe I shouldn't tell him off, I mean he is really cute" Sharpay says

"Stage five complete empty mind" Gabriella says

"He's so cute and funny, but I mean what guy I know isn't. Jason's kind of cute" Sharpay says

"Stage six reoccurring thoughts" Kelsi says

"Zeke is really cute, he's so sweet and he never gives up. He does get annoying" Sharpay says

"Stage seven rising emotions" Taylor says

"Zeke won't give up, he won't shut up, he bakes me cookies, he smiles that smile so warm. But he always bugs me, I can't go one day without his flirting with me and asking me out. How many times can a guy get turned down a day and bounce back" Sharpay says

"Fourteen" Maddie says

"I think my biggest count is twenty two" Sharpay says

"I get forty from Zack on Saturday's when he isn't grounded" Maddie says

"One time Zeke sent me flowers"

"So, I always get flowers"

"He sent me some only found in the winter in Colorado"

"Once again so"

"It was summer, how he got those was beyond me. He is so cute"

"Stage eight happiness" Maddie says

"Ok, stop with the using me as an experiment" Sharpay says

"I just read over the rules of this trip. We could all get out of the sight seeing papers by doing a paper on something that is truly amazing. And what's more amazing than the mind of Sharpay Evans" Taylor says

"The body" a voice says, all people look around except for Maddie.

"Zack get down here now" Maddie says, Zack quickly climbs down from the vent and walks up to her

"Hey baby, you may want to re think that" Zack says

"why?" Maddie asks shrugging Zack's arm off her shoulder.

"Because with me out the vent the front isn't clogged then" Zack started as a loud thump was heard, then another, then finally another. "everything will fall" he said

"What the" Moseby says stepping into the room. "I've heard non-stop noise from this suite for over an hour now and now I see two men, and spy equipment at the edge of a vent to this young ladies room at ten o clock at night" Mr. Moseby says angrily

"Hey Moseby I can explain" Zack says

"No, Mr. Moseby, we are very sorry for this. I was just so uncomfortable getting used to the new situation that I needed my friends to comfort me. And who was I to tell the cutest little boy that he couldn't come as well. I mean is there anything this little guy can't do. He even proved my hypothesis that in even the finest hotels, air vents work perfectly. And the only way to see if an air vent works is to test the vent from inside so my good friends Troy and… Chad went in with the air tester to see if it works. Actually, I was shocked to see that it worked perfectly. I'm so very sorry, I'll make sure that next time I tell you before I do an experiment" Gabriella says acting as if she was the most perfect girl in the world.

"It's ok, Ms. Montez, just make sure that you lower your voices and carefully walk back to your rooms when you're ready" Mr. Moseby says walking back out the door.

"Wow, I can not believe you did that" Taylor says shocked

"What, I was simply acting" Gabriella says

"You know Moseby?" Zack asked smiling

"Yeah, I came here a while back for a merit scholar thing, he seemed so strict yet he was there. He was the only person other than the lecture speakers and my mom that I talked to. Well there was this one cute guy at the lecture on genealogy but that was it. I did see Maddie though, she was talking about how she met bread smarter than London, I was trying not to laugh but it was hard" Gabriella says taking a seat near Troy who had finally taken a seat.

"You came here before?" Troy asked

"Yeah" Gabi replies

"Me and Ry came here for a play" Sharpay says

"Great, so this is your second time here" Taylor says

"uh huh" Sharpay, Ryan and Gabriella say in unison

"Now we know Sharpay's condition, and that by writing on her mind we can skip the boring the part of this trip" Troy says

"There will be no boring part, it's only our first day and we already got in trouble with the manager, had someone go to the hospital, watch a cat fight between two girls, crawled through an air vent, and found out about Sharpay's mental condition, but hey I knew she was crazy for years" Chad says

"I don't need a medical condition, I just need a knife, a phone, and no witnesses" Sharpay says

"Going to cut some wedding cake, make out with Chad, and then call everyone and say how happy you are" Maddie says a smile plastered on her face

"What the" Sharpay began

"Shar, watch your mouth" Ryan says cutting in

"I'm ok, Maddie" Sharpay says forcing a smile and breathing "What is wrong with you, I don't like Chad, I really don't appreciate you being so rude to me. What did I do deserve this, I just met you and you're already trying to get rid of me" Sharpay says

"Sound like anyone else, I don't know someone with brown hair, that can sing, and likes a certain basketball player" Maddie says

"Oh, I know Paula Abdul" London says

"No" Maddie says

"Hannah Montana" London says

"No"

"Then who?"

"Gabriella" Maddie says trying to hide her anger

"Oh, I don't get it" London says

"What else is new" Maddie says

"Oh, I bought this really cute top the other day oh and I got this piece of lettuce stuck in the back of my teeth from my salad and oh" London said

"It was a rhetorical question" Maddie says

"What's that?" London asked

"Never mind, Sharpay, I did what you did to Gabriella, when she first came you wanted her gone. You were practically pushing her out the door on her first day" Maddie says

"I would've but Darbus made us practice" Sharpay mumbled, everyone caught that

"See, you were just jealous so you gave her a hard time. You kept mentioning how Troy and you were a little more than friends repeatedly, and how she would have a better chance with Will Smith than Troy Bolton. Then you said she liked Jason and how they made a cute couple. You were kind of well actually driving her insane" Maddie says

"I'm so sorry" Sharpay says walking over to Gabriella and giving her a hug

"It's ok" Gabriella says

"How come we never know things?" Troy asked looking at the girls

"Yeah, we talk and see each other every day yet some people you just met know you're freaking life story" Chad says

"I mean, we're basically dating and do I get to know the crazy things Sharpay did, do I get to know about your life before east high, why is it that other people know more about you than I do?" Troy says dramatically, but unlike other times this one was unattended

"Troy, it's just" Gabriella began but was cut off

"Maddie knows more about you than I do, Chad knows more about you than I do, heck, Sharpay knows more about you than I do" Troy says standing up now and pacing. "I'm the worst, I know more about people I don't like than my own girlfriend. I'm pathetic, I'm stupid, I'm" Troy said still pacing.

"Troy" Sharpay said sweetly

"I mean Gabriella's all smiley and yea we're in the musical, and I'm all what, no, I can't say something smart, even when we were here do I do something smart, no I kiss Sharpay. Not smart" Troy said obviously speaking his thoughts.

"Troy" Chad says

"Why do I always do stupid stuff, first I go and join the basketball team stupid mistake number one seeing as after joining the team I fell in love with basketball. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with basketball because then my dad would actually be right and I'd have to do his laundry for two weeks when my mom left" Troy said still pacing, still ignoring people trying to get his attention, still lost in thoughts. "He has the worse smelling under wear in the world, what did he do leave it under a baby for a year, it smelled worse than the time Sharpay and I babysat. That was bad experience, the only good thing about that night was when Timmy threw up on her, it was so funny" Troy said earning him a slap from Sharpay across the arm and a look from everyone else. "was I thinking out loud?" Troy asks

"yeah" everyone says nodding there heads

"Oops, I do that" Troy says

"Lately" Sharpay says

"A lot" Gabriella says

"And it's" Taylor says

"Annoying" the girls say in unison

"funny" the guys say in reply

"stop that" Troy says trying to break the finishing each other's sentences thing

"What" they all say before laughing

"Ok, laugh at Troy, I'm the guy who thinks out loud" Troy says

"Dude, all your thoughts are filled with random nonsense except for Sharpay and Gabriella memories" Chad says "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in love both of them" Chad says as everyone laughs. Troy joins in a little late which makes everyone look at him funny "You are in love with both of them" Chad yells, all most every person had a drink and then spat it out.

"No I'm not" Troy says

"Wait, it all makes sense now, the times you ignore everyone, those moments when everyone goes inside but you stay out to do laps, you're in love with Sharpay, and Gabriella" Chad says

"I'm not, I swear" Troy says

"Sharpay, what do you do after school on Wednesday's?" Chad asked

"I do yoga by the track, then I run three or four laps, why?" Sharpay says

"Because, Wednesday's we have practice, and some days his eyes aren't exactly focused on the ball, lately I thought it was just the musical but now, I mean why else would he stare towards the old tree. He's looking at you. Gabriella on Thursday when she reads her book. Troy is spending basketball practice to stare at girls" Chad says angrily

"That's definitely not right" Troy says

"You watch me" Gabriella and Sharpay say in unison. "You watch her" they say still talking together. "stop that" they say. "uh… Troy", he smiles watching the girls, "stop that, I hate you, I hate you more, uh" the two angrily walk away from each other. They both walk towards Troy and slap one of his arms "You jerk" the two then storm off, Sharpay into her room and Gabriella to her suite. They both slammed the door behind them. They both walk into the room at the same time "I forgot my purse" they say in unison "uh" they say walking back out of the room. Everyone starts to laugh at the two feuding girls.

"You know this doesn't get around the fact that you like her" Chad says

"I do not like Sharpay" Troy says angrily, more like yells

"Yeah, and I can eat a whole pie in five minutes" Chad says

"You can, you ate it on my birthday" Troy said

"That was an exception, I hadn't eaten in over twenty four hours, then I threw up" Chad says

"I know, you threw up on… well, let's just say there's a reason why a few people no longer eat pie" Troy says

**Ok, that's all for today so review…. Now, tootles**

**(IBTB)**


	18. More Surprises

17/01/2007 18:06:00

**Chapter 17 at your service. I guess I'm not too good with the updating sparadically thing, I'll try my best to update again soon and here is the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, neither do I own the Suite Life, the characters to either one, or Ashley Tisdale's song _"Don't Touch (the zoom song)" _All I own is a DVD or two, the Headstrong CD, and the insane ramblings that became this story, enjoy.**

Chapter 17

Sharpay was in her room, she quickly turned on her ipod. She went to her favorite playlist and sat there for like ten seconds.

"I need a bubble bath" she says standing up, Meanwhile, with the gang, everyone is laughing as Ryan tells stories of Sharpay's biggest blunders.

"Then she walked off stage, her make up ran down her cheeks and she ran down the hall" Ryan says

"That was so funny, how can someone so cool and collective go to someone so crazy and well you get the point" Corrie says, they keep laughing then Zeke stops.

"Z, what's up?" Troy says following Zeke's glance over to the blond in the pink robe. Both mouths dropped and Troy picked his up quickly as Sharpay turned.

"You can stop staring, Zeke, and you can stop drooling Troy" She says opening the door and stepping inside.

"Troy" Gabriella says turning to him

"What, I'm simply admiring the rooms decoration" Troy says clearly lying

"Troy, admit it, you were watching Sharpay, I get it" Gabriella says standing up and walking out the door. Troy sits there for like ten seconds then he rushes after her.

"Gabi" Troy yelled as he was rushing down the hall. He repeated her name over and over but she kept running. She ran up the stairs towards the roof and Troy after running fourteen floors, stopped to breathe. When he looked up, she was gone. He could no longer hear her tiny feet making noise running on the steps, he could no longer hear her musical lunges breathing heavily as she ran, he could no longer sense her presence so he walked. He walked the fourteen floors down to the eighth floor where their rooms were.

"It's no luck" Troy said walking through the door.

"What happened?" Zack asked

"She thinks that I'm choosing Sharpay over her, she started running. And may I say that girl can run. She ran up fourteen flights of stairs, or at least that's all I could count. I stopped for like half a second to breathe but then she wasn't there. What a first day" Troy said

"Technically now it's the second day. When Sharpay walked in here it was midnight, so Gabriella running was the first adventure of our second day" Kelsi says

"How long will she be in there?" Chad asked

"Seeing as this Sharpay, and she had her ipod, it could be anywhere from two minutes to two hours. It depends on how much battery her ipod has" Ryan said

"_Soom, soom in under my skin. Gotta slow down now to begin. Baby don't rush you can look but don't touch" _sung Sharpay as she walked straight from the bathroom to her room.

"Thank you" Chad said as he ran into the bathroom, which caused everyone to burst into laughter.

"What am I going to do?" Troy asked

"Ok, first things first, wipe the drool off your face" Ryan says which causes everyone to laugh. "Then, you have to decide, either Gabriella or Sharpay" Ryan says standing up and walking over to the door of the room. "Shar, can you come here please" he says

"No" she replies

"Please" Ryan says

"No, unless you say the code"

"No way"

"Then I'm not coming out, and I forgot my sweet smelling lotion can you get it for me?"

"No, Chad's in there"

"Great, can you do me a favor?"

"Only if you come out"

"Say the password"

"Get your own lotion"

"Ry"

"Shar"

"Ryan please"

"Sharpay, no" he walks over and takes a seat. Then he holds up his hand and whispers five, four, three, two, one and on one Sharpay ran out the room and started knocking on the door.

"Chad get out" she yelled hitting the door. Chad moaned from inside

"You'd have a better chance of finding the titanic than getting Chad out of that bathroom" Troy said as everyone laughed

"Uh, doesn't anyone care about how I look" she says angrily

"I do" Zeke says

"It was rhetorical, Zeke" she says walking over to the bedroom door. "It's locked" she said

"I know" Zack says smiling

"You open that door right now" she said stepping over to him

"Shar, since you're here now, Troy decide" Ryan says

"Ring, ring, was that the bell, I'll get it" Troy says quickly running to the door and leaving the suite. Everyone then counts to five and Troy walks back in.

"The halls blocked off" Troy said sitting down

"No, leaving. Pick Shar or Gabriella" Ryan says

"Why don't we play a game, like spin the bottle or truth or dare or make me laugh or die" Troy says

"Make me laugh or die" Sharpay says sitting down excitedly

"Can we play something else, I stink at this game" Kelsi says

"I don't, I am the MMLOD champ" Corrie says

"I beat everyone at me and Shar's suite sixteen party, and there were over two hundred people" Ryan says

"I once beat my entire school, that's a lot of people, way more than two hundred" Corrie says smiling

"Why don't you two play and we watch, or we see who's the funniest" Maddie says

"I was gonna say that" Sharpay says

"Maybe we do think a like" Maddie says

"Ok, but can we play tomorrow, I just feel like going and getting some sleep" Corrie says

"Yeah" Troy says

"I guess so, I need my beauty sleep" Mary says dramatically

"Me too" Maddie says

"Me three" Sharpay says, it was soon a chorus of girls saying me too or something like that. Pretty soon all the girls left the room and went home or to their suite. The guys however were still sitting there. Zack left and as he walked towards his room, and he heard voices.

"I can't believe that, Sharpay is so" Gabriella says to Cody, the two had been in his room talking about Sharpay. How she broke Cody's heart, and trampled on Gabriella's.

"Hot" Cody said before thinking "I mean, evil. I guess the reason I liked her was because I saw her playing a character not being her true evil self" he says correcting his little slip.

"She thinks everything belongs to her" Gabi says

"Actually, she doesn't want Troy anymore, I think she wants him to be with you" Cody says

"I doubt it"

"No, she slapped him when he kissed her, she likes him but hey she wants you to be happy with Troy" Cody says which makes her smile

"Thanks, I guess you're right. She does care, I have to go apologize" she says getting up and opening the door Zack was leaning on. Zack fell in and she simply stepped over him. She started walking and she saw a certain brown haired boy and a certain blond making out. She wanted to yell, she wanted to slap him, but all she did was run to her room and brush right past Taylor. Gabriella ran in and threw herself on her bed already in tears.

"Gabi, are you ok?" Taylor asked coming into the room, she heard a muffled go away but ignored it. "What happened?" Taylor asked still walking over

"She always gets what she wants, guess what she wants now" Gabi says crying, Taylor got angry knowing exactly who she was talking about. Taylor charged over to Sharpay's room and started beating on the door.

"What the heck is your problem?" Sharpay asked angrily opening the door, to show a fuming Taylor

"I could ask you the same thing, you say you don't like Troy, then you go and make out with him." Taylor says

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Sharpay says genuinely confused

"Don't act sweet, Gabi saw you and Troy, she didn't even have to say names, she said she always gets what she wants, guess what she wants now. Sharpay, I'm disappointed in you." Taylor says

"One I didn't make out with Troy, two you sound like my mother, and three I've been in here all night" Sharpay says slightly yelling.

Meanwhile, a certain brown haired boy and a certain blond were holding hands and walking.

"Aw, you are so cute" the girl says

"It's one of my best qualities" the guy says back

"You know we can't keep this a secret" she says

"I know, but let's let them cool off first. It's been one tiring day from what I hear and we don't want anymore surprises" he says

"Ok, I'll wait, but I have to go. I don't stay here remember" she says

"Yeah, see ya Maddie" he says

"See ya… Trevor" she says

**Tada, I think I might have said Trevor wasn't going to to come but when you let yourself just randomly type I guess people just show up anyway. The chapter is in and your reviews are wanted now. What'd you think? What should happen now that Trevor is here and Gabriella is confused? What do you think went down with Taylor and Sharpay? Any questions ask, I might even answer some. Well, that's all for today I'll update sometime soon I hope. **

**(IBTB)**

**P.S. _Show me some positivity _**


	19. Fixing Final Problems Pt 1

17/01/2007 18:06:00

**Chapter 18 was written by me especially for you. Just so you know the story ends soon**

**Disclaimer: I do own this show, and I own the plot. Well, I tried to steal the deed, but I got caught.**

Chapter 18

Everyone slept ok, if you count tossing all night ok. Cody couldn't sleep, Sharpay was on his mind and his heart was still broken. Troy was tossing all night having the nightmare of choosing the wrong girl. Gabi kept seeing Troy and Sharpay (or Maddie and Trevor to be more accurate) kissing and couldn't sleep. Sharpay was seeing her life especially all the mean things she did and was scared of herself, that means no rest for her too. And pretty much every other person had to deal with the evils of their first day in Boston. The only ones who slept well were Ryan, Mary, Corrie, Maddie, Trevor, London, and Jason.

"Wake up East High" Moseby said walking into the first room of the five.

"Go Away" Sharpay yelled, pretty much the same thing happened in every room so he just gave up. Three hours later the whole gang was woke and down stairs with the exception of Sharpay, Gabriella, Troy, and Cody. Cody went to Gabriella's room seeing as it was fun talking to her last night.

"Hey Cody" she said opening the door

"You seem happy" Cody said smiling, she closed the door and her smile disappeared "or not" he added

"Last night, was the worst. I've had better sleep on a plane. Troy and Sharpay were kissing last night. I saw them with my own eyes" she said beginning to cry again, Cody walked over to comfort her.

"Troy has Sharpay, great" he says

"She has him great" she says

"Why?" the two say crying into each others shoulders.

Meanwhile the others were in the lobby and Troy and Sharpay just came down.

"Where's Gabi?" Troy asked Taylor

"She's probably still sleep, she was upset last night and when I tried to tell her that it wasn't you she said who else would it be and yelled for me to go away" Taylor says

"Wait, what wasn't me?" Troy asked

"Last night Gabi saw two people making out and thought it was you and Sharpay" Taylor says

"Oh no" Maddie says

"Oh no, what?" Troy asks

"Last night, my old boyfriend Trevor came here to see me, I think she saw us" Maddie says

"Maddie!!" everyone says

"sorry" she replies as the elevator dings and out steps Trevor. Trevor and Troy walk up to each other and play mirror for a while until Troy looked over at the girls. Troy ran to Sharpay and Trevor ran to Maddie.

"Creepy" the two say in unison and everyone but the two laugh.

"That was our first reaction" Sharpay says smiling "Troy, you're hiding behind me, it's weird" she adds and Troy steps to the side

"Tre, meet Troy" Maddie says pointing from Trevor to Troy.

"Nice shoes" Troy says to Trevor

"Thanks, nice hair" Trevor says

"Thanks, how long you here?" Troy asks

"I don't know, about a week or so" Trevor says

"yea" the girls say in unison before going quiet again.

"How many of us think that this is insane?" Troy asked as everyone raises there hands

"Phew, then I'm not the only one" Troy and Trevor say in unison, which makes everyone laugh.

"How come I don't get a cool look alike?" Ryan asks

"Yeah, me and Ryan and Zeke and Jason don't get people that look like us. I mean we deserve a clone as much as anyone else" Chad says

"Don't forget Kelsi" Ryan says

"I guess only the stars of the show get clones" Sharpay says

"Like me" Maddie says

"Or me" Taylor says

"Let's not forget me" Mary says

"me too" Troy adds

"ditto" Trevor says

"me…1…2…3…4…5, me five" Zack says

"Ok, this just isn't fair. How come you guys get copies" London says

"So let me get this straight, Taylor is dating Chad, Trevor is dating Maddie, Ryan is dating Corrie as of eight hours ago, and everyone else is single" Zeke says

"Yeah" the group mumbles

"I call couples day, get yourself a partner" Sharpay says rushing over to Zeke who happily holds out his hand.

"I got mine" Maddie says grabbing Trevor's hand

"Easy one" Taylor says going to Chad. Ryan goes to Corrie, Jason goes to Kelsi, leaving only Troy, Zack, Mary, and London.

"I don't want to play" Troy says

"Neither do I" London says getting in the elevator

"How come we get no one, I'm not working with a dude" Zack says as Cody comes downstairs

"You guys, what is the matter with you, you stole my woman" Cody says angrily walking to Troy

"I didn't steal your woman, I don't want Sharpay, I want Gabi" Troy says in his defense

"But she saw you and her making out last night, can't you at least have the common decency to I don't know to not make out in the middle of a hotel I mean seriously" Cody says yelling, Troy turns him around to show Maddie and Trevor "And one more thing, oh hi Trevor, you should, Trevor?" Cody says shocked

"Hi" Trevor says giving a small wave

"Wait then if he's here, then, so that means, yes" Cody says starting to dance

"Why are you dancing?" Troy asks

"Because Gabriella was wrong, which means that you guys can still go out and I can freely crush on Sharpay with no problems, except for that little one that she doesn't like me, if I failed a class I could actually pass for Zack now no" Cody says falling to the ground, everyone looks towards Sharpay and Zeke who were listening to an i-pod and off in their own little world. Zack walked over and stopped the music

"Hey, what gives?" Sharpay asked taking out the head phone in her ear

"my brother is a mess, usually it's fun to see him this way but now it's not, fix it" Zack says

"What can I do?" she asks, everyone looks at her with a look that says you know what you have to do "No way" she says shaking her head

"It's the only way" Troy says in a sing song voice, Sharpay gets up and walks over to Cody

"Hey Cody, can we talk?" she asks

"I guess" he says getting up and following her

**Okay, our story is coming to a close really soon so if you want to review I suggest you do it soon, tootles**

**(IBTB)**


	20. Got Her Number

17/01/2007 18:06:00

**Here is the final chapter**

**Chapter** **19**

Sharpay and Cody walked away towards the park. They were simply walking.

"Cody" she says turning

"Sharpay, how come you don't like me?" he asks stopping

"It's not that I don't like you, it's just"

"Just what?"

"Can I talk?" she asked kind of annoyed

"Sorry" he says

"Cody, it's that I don't like you, in fact I find you kind of cute but" she says shyly avoiding his eyes

"We can't go out, let me guess I need to find someone my age" he says annoyed

"How'd you know?" she asks

"That's the exact speech Maddie gave Zack"

"It's just I'm sorry, Cody" she says turning around and beginning to walk

"Wait, so this is it?" he asked trying to get her to stop but she keeps walking faster "So nothing more, we just separate and I don't even get a number" he says jokingly and she stops

"I'll give you my number, but only if you call me in three years" she says raising one her eyebrows, a wicked grin comes to Cody's face and he nods his head like a bobble head

"Ok" he manages to squeeze out, she smiles and pulls a pen from her purse, then she writes her number on his hand and walks off. A guy walks up to him

"You know her" the guy says

"Know her, I got her number" Cody says smiling

Sharpay rushed back to the Tipton, and when she got there no one was still around.

"So you and Cody ok" Zack says walking up behind her

"Yes" she replies simply

"Are you smiling?" he asks

"Maybe" she replies

"What do you mean maybe?"

"Well, Cody's happy, Maddie's happy, like everyone's happy but me, Troy and Gabriella are probably skipping down love lane by now, who's there for me"

"I'm here for you" Zack says taking her hand

"Thanks but" Sharpay began just as Jessica and Janice walked in

"Sorry" Zack said jumping up "Hey girls" Zack says putting his arms around Jessica and Janice's shoulders and walking them back out of the hotel

"So once again, I'm all alone" Sharpay says her head dropping

"You're not alone, I'm here" Zeke says walking up to her

"Zeke what are you" Sharpay began but was interrupted by his lips against hers, then there sweet kiss was cut short by everyone going aw.

"You guys, we don't do that to you" Sharpay says

"Yeah you do" everyone says in unison

"Oh" she says

"So are you two together?" Gabriella asks Sharpay

"Are you two?" Sharpay asks Gabriella back

"Uh huh" the two say in unison, then they start happy dancing and completely forget that they still have everyone watching them, and the fact that they're in the middle of the lobby

"How about we go eat?" Maddie asks

"Yeah" Sharpay says

"What happened with Cody?" Taylor asks

"Where is Cody?" Mary asks

"In order, we talked, and I have no idea" Sharpay says

"I do, he's over there" Maddie says pointing towards the door, where Cody walks in or should I say rides in on a scooter

"Where'd he get a scooter?" Gabriella asked

"How'd he get a scooter?" Corrie asks

"He probably went and bought it with one of his many money savings jars" Zack says

"Nope, I found it and thought I'd arrive in style" Cody says

"Well, some talk went well" Maddie says

"Well, he got her number" Zack says flipping over Cody's hand, Sharpay and Cody blush wildly

"Aw, Sharpay gave Cody her number, you know long distance relationships never work out" Troy says in a joking way

"Do I have competition for Shar?" Zeke asks

"We're not going out, besides she said I have to wait three years to call her" Cody says

"Why three?" Maddie asks

"I don't know, I simply picked a number" Sharpay says starting to walk

"Freeze, so in two days we had tons of drama, romance, and laughter" Chad says

"Wait a second what's going to happen on the rest of the trip?" Ryan asks

"How about we hang around with our news friends, and party" London says

"Ok, we party" Cody says as music starts from no where

**There was the end, I think it sucked what do you think?**

**(IBTB)**


End file.
